Our Journey
by KelsiFanFics
Summary: My version of a Hollywood heights fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. How Do You Really Feel?

**_At The Bungalow _**

**Loren and Eddie were in the middle of a really passionate kiss knowing things could be taken to the next level, Loren had a look of innocents in her eyes that made Eddie want her even more. Loren couldn't help but wonder is this really happening? I'm I really here with Eddie Duran right now? I'm I ready for this? So many things were running through her mind at that moment and Eddie couldn't help but notice.**

**Loren: **Eddie…I can't do this…I'm not ready

**Eddie: ***with a look of concern* is everything ok? Did I do something wrong?

**Loren**: No Eddie! Not at all it's me…

**Eddie**: Well what's wrong Lo?

**-He picks up her hand and kisses it-**

**Loren**: It's just so much going on in both of our lives right now. I don't want to just jump into this and end up regretting it later.

**Eddie**: Regret? What makes you think I would regret this?

**Loren**: I'm not worried if you will regret it…I'm worried that I will.

**Eddie couldn't believe what Loren was saying. He thought that she really liked him, loved him as a matter of fact. **

**Eddie**: I wouldn't want you to do anything you would regret, but why do you think you would regret it Loren?

**Loren**: Honestly…I just don't want to be you're "In the moment" girl. I have been hurt to many times and being hurt by you would be the biggest hurt of them all. I don't know if you even feel as strongly about me as I am about you.

**Eddie**: Why would you say that? You know you mean way more to me then that.

**Loren**: I know Eddie its just…I can't help but feel like any minuet you can leave me and not look back. I'm just an average girl and you're "Eddie Duran" the rock star. I live in the valley and you live in a penthouse in city….

***Eddie cuts her off***

**Eddie**: Lo…calm down –_he starts to smile- _First off, you could never just be an average girl. You right I am Eddie Duran the rock star, but your Loren Tate the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on.

**Loren**: Really? _–She blushes-_

**Eddie**: Yes Really. Loren I'm so glad I have a girl in my life like you. You're not like the city girls who only like me because of my status. You're a girl from the valley who likes me for me, not because I'm a rock star. You bring out the deeper creative side of me I never thought I had, we can take this relationship slow because I want to enjoy ever minuet we share together. I guess what I'm trying to say is I-I-I love you Loren.

**Loren**: You what?

**Eddie**: I love you Loren Tate

**Loren couldn't believe Eddie just told her he loved her. She always imaged him saying those words but never thought it would actually happen.**

**Loren: **I love you too Eddie Duran

**Eddie and Loren's eyes met and it was like they were the only two people in the world. All of Loren's worries had went away as he said those words to her. She knew at that very second that Eddie was the only one for her. As Eddie was leaning in to kiss her there was a knock at the door**

_*Someone's at the door*_

**-Eddie get's up to answer the door-**

**Loren**: Who is it?

**Chloe: **It's me little girl!

**Eddie**: What do you want Chloe

**Chloe**: I need to talk to you in privet Eddie it's really important

**Eddie**: Everything to you is important Chloe but what ever you have to tell me you can say it in front of Loren

**Chloe**: Fine, more fun for me…I'm pregnant!

**_I hope you all liked it! It's the first one so it's kind of short but if you want more Fan Fic's from me just let me know!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. What Did She Say?

**Eddie's world had been turned upside down just that fast. Could I really be father of Chloe's baby? Will Loren still want to be with me after all of this? I'm I really going to have to deal with Chloe for the next 18 years? All of these things kept running through his mind and he couldn't seem to wrap his head around it.**

**Eddie: **You're what!

**Chloe**: You heard me Eddie I'm pregnant.

**Eddie**: How did this…when did this…when did you find out?

**Chloe**: I'd much rather talk about this when the kids out the room!

**Loren**: You don't have to worry about me because I'm leaving.

**Loren was in disbelief and couldn't believe that Chloe was pregnant for what could possibly be Eddie's baby. The only thing she could do was leave and fast. Eddie tried to catch her but he was too late.**

**Eddie**: Loren wait!

**Chloe**: Let her go Eddie…we need to start get things together for the baby anyway.

**Eddie**: Chloe when did you find all this out?

**Chloe**: Today, I tried to call you but I guess you were to busy with your valley girl.

**Eddie**: Her name is Loren and your right we were busy.

**Chloe**: Doing what…making macaroni art, coloring, oh were you teaching her how to count up to 100.

**Eddie**: That's enough Chloe keep Loren out of this.

**Chloe**: Whatever Eddie _–she folds her arms and flips her long blond hair-_

**Eddie**: How do I even know if this is my baby Chloe!

**Chloe**: I can't believe you Eddie! Who else baby could this be for?

**Eddie**: Umm let see…Tyler!

**Chloe**: Eddie I'm telling you it's your baby. Why don't you believe me?

**Eddie**: Because everything that comes out of your mouth as been lies!

**Chloe**: I wouldn't lie about something like this Eddie. Trust me it's your baby!

*******_mean while on the beach*_**

**Loren had forgotten her purse with her keys in them at the bungalow and just couldn't bring herself to go back in there while Eddie and Chloe were talking about this baby situation. The only person she could think to call was Mel.**

*******_calling Mel*_**

**Loren**: _-Crying-_ Mel?

**Mel**: Lo? What's wrong?

**Loren**: The better question would be what not wrong.

**Mel**: Ok Loren you're scaring me. What's going on?

**Loren**: Me and Eddie are up at Max's bungalow. We were in the middle of a really intense make out session and almost took things to the next level.

**Mel:** You and Eddie Duran were about to get it on and you're on the phone with me? Lo what the hell is your problem?

**Loren**: Mel just listen.

**Mel**: Fine!

**Loren**: Like I was saying, we were about to take things to the next level and I just couldn't do it!

**Mel**: Like I said what the hell is your problem Lo?

**Loren**: I started to think what if we did do anything; will he still want to be with me?

**Mel**: That boy is in love with you Lo, of course he still would want to be with you after you to get it on like love monkeys!

**Loren**: Mel please be serious for like 5mins.

**Mel**: Ok Lo, Continue.

**Loren**: Thank you. Well when I stop him he asked me what was wrong. I told him how I felt and he did too. He told me he loved me Mel.

**Mel**: See I told you! But you don't sound too happy about it.

**Loren**: I was! I was really happy. Just when we were about to kiss again, there was a knock at the door. It was Chloe.

**Mel**: I should have known…Do I need to come down there and put her in her place.

**Loren**: She's already in her place.

**Mel**: What do you mean?

**Loren**: She came to tell Eddie…she was…

**Mel**: Was What?

**Loren**: She's pregnant Mel

**Mel**: Oh my goodness Lo! Are you ok?

**Loren**: No I'm not ok Mel, she's pregnant!

**Mel**: Are you sure?

**Loren**: She said so Mel so yea I'm sure.

**Mel**: You know Chloe likes to play mind games Lo. What if itsTyler's baby and she's trying to pin it on Eddie.

**Loren**: I didn't think about that.

**Mel**: What did Eddie say?

**Loren**: I don't know because as soon as she said it I ran out.

**Mel**: You need to go back and talk to him Lo. He needs you right now, and you need to let that blond headed bimbo know that Eddie Duran is property of Loren Tate.

**Loren**: I guess your right.

Mel: I know I am _–she laughs- _

**Loren**: Thank you so much Mel!

**Mel**: Anytime Lo!

**Loren got off the phone with Mel and realized that Eddie did need her right now and that she couldn't let Chloe think this was her chance to try and get Eddie back so she headed back to the bungalow**

**_*Back at the bungalow*_**

**Chloe**: Eddie we have a lot to do before the baby gets here. We have houses to look at, furniture to buy, and don't even get me started on the wedding plains.

**Eddie**: Are you crazy! I'm not living with you and damn sure not marrying you. I'm with Loren, what part of that don't you understand?

**Chloe**: You have to be kidding me! You're going to stay with the valley girl instead of being with me and your kid?

**Eddie**: If that's my baby then I will do any and every thing for it, but as far as you and I go…that over Chloe!

***Chloe see's Loren walking back and thought this would be the perfect chance to get rid of her for good ***

**Chloe: **Of course Eddie I will marry you!

**_-Chloe runs up to Eddie and kisses him-_**

**Loren's heart dropped and felt like it broke into a million little pieces. She couldn't believe what she just heard, Eddie Asked Chloe to marry him? **

**_OMG what's going happen lol. I hope you guys are liking my FanFic's please leave comments to let me know if you like them so far. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Will You Forgive Me?

**Loren couldn't believe what she was seeing. Eddie had just told her he loved her and then here comes Chloe starting more drama. Was the love of her life really about to be a dad? Could she really see herself being with Eddie and helping him with Chloe's baby? It was way too early to be thinking about it but what if she was having Eddies baby? Would Eddie ever want to start a family with me? Would Eddie even want to marry me? Loren had to stop and think for a second. She took a deep breath and opened the door and only had intentions of getting her things and leaving.**

**_*Loren opens the door to see Chloe kissing Eddie*_**

**Eddie****_: -Pushing Chloe away-_**Loren it's not what it looks like!

**Loren: **Eddie I really don't care what's going on! This is exactly what I was afraid was going to happen! Go be with Chloe and your baby and be one big happy family!

**Eddie hated the fact that Loren was mad at him. He hurt the love of his life and this time he couldn't fix it. If Loren even wanted to be with him after this, how would she be able to deal with the fact that he was about to be a dad?**

**Chloe: **Awww…is the valley girl having a temper tantrum? Run along little girl adult are talking.!

**Eddie: **Chloe, GET OUT! _*Eddie Pointed at the door*_

**Chloe: **Fine, but we'll finish this _later *she rolled her eyes at Loren as she left*_

**Eddie: **Loren please let me explain what just happened.

**Loren**: Eddie I can't deal with this right now…how could you tell me you love me and then turn around and say your marrying Chloe?

**Eddie**: Loren I'm not marrying Chloe…s-s-she must have saw you coming in and just said that because she knew you would get mad. Lo, I love you so much and would never have done any of this to hurt you. Please can we just set down and talk about this?

**Loren**: _-Crying-_ Eddie I need to get out of here…I can't deal with this…it's too much!

**Eddie**: Loren please don't go!

**_-Door Slams-_**

**All of this was too much for Loren to handle and she really didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't know if she should could deal with the fact that Chloe would be around more then what she is now. Could she deal with Eddie, and everything that seems to be added on to his plate? She need time to herself to think. **

**_*In Chloe's car she calls Lilli Park*_**

**Chloe: **Lilli, I have some juice info for you and trust me its going to be a good story.

**Lilli: **What makes you think I will be interested in this story Chloe?

**Chloe**: Take my word for it, you will be?

-_Chloe hangs up the phone with Lilli-_

**_*Back at the bungalow Eddie calls Max*_**

**Eddie: **Pop?

**Max**: Hey Ed…what's wrong?

**Eddie: **Pop…It's Chloe

**Max**: Oh No Eddie, what happened?

**Eddie**: Me and Loren were and the bungalow and Chloe came by and…

**Max**: And?

**Eddie**: She said she was pregnant…and its mine?

**Max**: Eddie! Are you serious?!

**Eddie**: Why would I be kidding about something like this?

**Max**: Is she sure its yours?

**Eddie**: That's what she's saying but who known. Pop I just really don't know what to do.

**Max**: First things first we need to find out if she's really pregnant. Second, I guess we will have to wait to find out if its really yours.

**Eddie**: Yea pop your right…I guess I'll call her tomorrow to make a doctors appointment.

**Max**: What did Loren say?

**Eddie**: She left pop…she didn't even give me a chance to explain what was going on.

**Max**: You need to talk to Loren and fast Eddie. Never let the women you love be mad at you for too long.

**Eddie**: I'm going to fix this pop…I refuse to lose Loren like this.

**Max**: Good Luck Son, I love you.

**Eddie**: I love you too pop.

**_*Eddie gets of the phone with Max and knows Loren isn't going to talk to him so he decided to text her instead* _**

_12:32 A.M._

**_Eddie_**_: Loren, I understand if your mad at me, but I'm asking you to hear me out. We both found out about this at the same time. Chloe know what she is doing and she is trying to break us up Lo. Tonight was the first time I told you I loved you and I don't want it to be the last. I really am not sure if I'm the father of Chloe's baby and I hope I'm not, but if I am I will be a man and take care of my responsibility and I hope I will have the women that I love right by my side. Babe, I love you so much. I know all of this is hard for you to deal with because its hard for me too. It hurts me to know that I hurt you, and I'm going to do everything in my power to fix this Lo. Please call me tomorrow babe and we can sit down and talk all this out. _

_ –Love Eddie_

_12:45 A.M._

**_Loren_**_: I'll think about it Eddie._

**Eddie hoped that Loren would come around so that they could talk about all this. He just hoped that he didn't lose Loren for good.**

**_I don't own any right to Hollywood heights or the characters I hope you guys like it. Please leave me some comments…the action kicks in around chapter 5 keep reading to find out what will happen!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Headline News!

**When Loren saw Eddie text her as always her heart could have jumped out her chest. She knew it wasn't all Eddies fault; Chloe is the one who kissed him. If this was Eddies baby this kind of thing might always happen. Loren didn't know what to do, but what she did know is that she was going to meet with Eddie and see what he had to say. Mean while Chloe was at rumor waiting on Lilli and had a little visitor.**

**Tyler:** Hey Chlo, what brings you here. Hoping to "run in to" Eddie?

**Chloe**: Actually I have a meeting with Lilli. What are you doing here Tyler? _–she rolled her eyes at him-_

**Tyler**: I came for a drink, but I'm glad I ran into you. _–he said with such sarcasm-_

**Chloe**: And why is that Tyler.?

**Tyler**: I just haven't seen you in a while. I hate to say it but I missed you Chlo.

**Chloe**: Well get over itTyler because I'm getting back with Eddie!

**Tyler**: Eddie? _–he laughed-_

**Chloe**: What's so funnyTyler?

**Tyler**: I think you've seem to forgot Eddie wants nothing to do with you.

**Chloe**: This time is different, he said his self that we should get back together.

**Tyler**: And what would make him say a thing like that Chlo?

**Chloe**: I'm Pregnant! _–she was smiling from ear to ear-_

**Tyler's jaw dropped. What did Chloe just say? Could she really be pregnant? Could that be my baby?**

***Mean while at MK Loren and Eddie meet up***

**Eddie: **Hey Lo, I'm glad you decided to meet me.

**Loren**: Eddie…I really don't know what to say about all this.

**Eddie**: Babe, I know all of this is crazy but I need you Lo _–he said while holding her hand-_

**Loren: **Eddie do you even understand what I'm going through right now? I'm in high school and my rock star boyfriend is about to have a baby for his ex. That's really going to like nice on my college transcript.

**_*Eddie started to smile*_**

**Loren: **What are you smiling for Eddie I don't find any of this to be amusing!

**Eddie**: You called me your boyfriend.

**Loren**: Well what do you want me to call you?

**Eddie**: I just thought that after last night you weren't going to want anything to do with me.

**Loren**: Eddie, I love you and after a long night of thinking…I decided that I'm going to be by your side through it all. You are the one person I know will never purposely try and hurt me; Chloe maybe, but not you. I know if I were going through something like this you would be there for me without a moment of hesitation.

**Eddie**: Loren, this is why I love you so much. Trust me when I say I'm going to make sure that I keep Chloe away from you while all of this is going on.

**Loren**: But if you can't?

**Eddie**: I'm going to make sure she keeps what's going on with her, and our relationship far, far apart Lo. I love you Loren Tate.

**_-Eddie got closer to Loren and pulled her in close. They both looked into each others eyes as if they were reading one another's minds. They kissed with such passion that if one didn't pull away, it would lead to something they wouldn't be able to stop-_**

**Eddie pulled away from Loren and couldn't help but just look at her and smile. He was so happy he had a girl like Loren who would be there for him through it all. He knows that he has to do what ever it takes to keep Loren in his life because she is true love.**

***Back at Rumor***

**Tyler: **Your pregnant?

**Chloe**: That's right I'm Pregnant…I'm having little Eddie Duran Jr.

_-Lilli walked in rumor-_

**Lilli**: Ok Chloe, what's this big scoop you have for me?

**Chloe**: I'm pregnant!

**Lilli**: Well congratulations, but I wouldn't conceder that headline news.

**Chloe**: Oh really? Well its Eddies baby!

**Tyler**: No its my baby!

**_-Chloe turned and looked at Tyler with a look of rage-_**

**Lilli: **Now this is going to make for a headline story**_ "Cheating girlfriend preggers, but who's the dad?" _**

**Chloe realized at that her plain was about to back fire on her. Both Eddie and Tyler knew that either one of them could be the father of Chloe's baby, but Chloe knew that there was one more person that could be too.**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will lead to some crazy stuff. Who could be the 3_****_rd_****_ guy? I don't own any rights to Hollywood heights or the characters._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Thing's Couldn't Get Worse

**Chloe couldn't believe Tyler would just tell Lilli that he was the father of her baby even though it was good chance it was. That didn't matter though because Chloe knew this would mess up her chance's to be with Eddie. Well, the chance she think she has. **

**Chloe: **Tyler you know that's not true! Tell Lilli its not true right now!

**Tyler**: I can't do that Chlo Bear because you know damn well that could possibly be my baby!

**Lilli**: I can't wait to see the out come of this little situation.

**Chloe**: Lilli wait! You can't tell anyone about this yet.

**Lilli**: And why can't Chloe?

**Chloe**: Because I-I need to talk toTyler about all this, to let him know that he's not the father!

**Lilli**: How about this…I'll post the story but I won't mentionTyler.

**Chloe**: That would be great Lilli! Thank you so much.

**Lilli**: No, thank you!

**Lilli knew this would be a great story to cover, but the biggest story would be when Chloe finds out who the daddy was! Lilli couldn't miss that story.**

**_*Back at MK*_**

**Eddie:** Loren do you want to go and get something to eat?

**Loren**: I thought you would never ask…I'm starving!

**Eddie**: Well let's go to rumor, I'm pretty sure it would be quite this time of the day

**Loren**: Sounds like a plan Mr. Duran _–Loren smiled at Eddie and gave him a kiss-_

**Eddie and Loren arrive at Rumor and to find Chloe and Tyler there arguing with each other.**

**Eddie:** Lo, we can go eat somewhere else if you want. I really don't want you to have to deal with those two.

Loren: No Eddie, I'm not going to let them run us away from a nice place like this. We can just ignore them.

**Eddie**: Well here comes Chloe…

**Chloe**: Hey Eddie babe! Umm…what's she doing here Eddie

**Eddie**: Don't call me babe first off, not like I owe you an explanation, but me and my girlfriend are here on a date so do you mind giving us some privacy?

**Chloe**: Your girlfriend?

**Loren**: Yes his girlfriend! Leave us alone Chloe.

**Chloe**: I wasn't talking to you kid I was talking to the father of my baby. Oh did you forget that fast I'm having his baby!

**Loren**: So you say!

**Chloe**: And what's that suppost to mean?

**Loren**: Do you even know who the father of your baby is Chloe? I mean did cheat on Eddie with him _*points at Tyler as he walks over to Eddie and Loren's table*_

**Tyler:** Hey Ed! What's up buddy?

**Eddie**:Tyler you and Chloe need to leave now!

**Tyler**: That's no way to treat a guest is it? You should try and be a better role model for the kid…Loren is it?

**Eddie**: That's enough _–Eddie says had he stands up and the table shakes –_

**Tyler**: Easy there rock star, no need to get hostile.

**Loren**: Maybe you two should just leave!

**Chloe**: Last time I check I could eat where I want. You should leave because me and Eddie need to talk about OUR baby.

**Tyler**: Are you so sure that's Eddie's baby? I mean the same nights you were leaving Eddies house you were coming over to mine and we had I pretty wild time if you ask me.

**Chloe**: Nobody asked you anythingTyler. Eddie don't believe him it's your baby!

**Eddie: **For once I agree withTyler, it just might be his baby.

Chloe: You agree with him? But Eddie I'm telling you its not! _–she starts to cry-_

**Loren**: Chloe just save face and admit you don't know who the father is.

**Chloe**: Once again nobody was talking to you kid! _–she pushes Loren out of chair and Loren hits the floor-_

**Eddie**: Chloe what the hell his your problem! _–he helps Loren off the floor-_

**Loren**: She's crazy!

**Chloe**: Eddie can't you see that she's getting in the way of us and our family!

**Tyler**: Come on Chloe the kids right just have face and say you don't know.

**Chloe**:Tyler just shut up! This has nothing to do you or the kid, this is between me and Eddie.

_*Just when Chloe thought things couldn't get worse somebody text her phone*_

_1:30 P.M._

_Chloe, I can't get you out of my head. I don't know what Eddie was thinking when he left you. You are amazing and I would leave everything for you. You've been distant latly so I want to talk about whatever's going on with you . Please don't push me away…I think I love you Chloe_

_ -Jake M._

**_OMG Chloe & Jake! I wonder what's gonna happen next! I don't own any rights to Hollywood heights or the characters._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Your Getting All That's Coming To You

**Chloe couldn't believe the text she had just gotten. She had never told anyone about her and Jake getting together. She went to Jake's office on night looking for Eddie and Jake was attempting to kick her out, but Chloe worked her magic and seduced Jake. Ever since that night she hasn't been able to get ride of him.**

**Tyler: **Who is that Chloe?

**Chloe: **None of your business Tyler! I have to go. Eddie please we need to talk about this.

**Eddie: **Whatever Chloe…we can talk about this another time. I will call you so don't even try to blow my phone up!

**Tyler: **So you're really going to shut me out knowing there's a good chance I could be the dad too!

**Chloe: **Fine Tyler we can talk about this later, but I have to go. I will talk to you soon Eddie…and don't have the valley girl with you!

**Loren**: You know what Chloe you deserve everything that's coming to you; you heatless, conniving, two timing Bit…

_*Eddie covered Loren's mouth before she could finish what she was saying*_

**Chloe**_: -storming out of Rumor- _I will see you later Eddie!

**Tyler**: Your funny kid I guess I'll see you two later. Bye Ed. _–with a half smile on his face walking out of Rumor-_

**Eddie**: Loren I'm so…

**Loren**: Don't apologize for them Eddie…you can't control what everyone does _-tilts her head to the side and smiles-_

**Eddie**: There is one thing that I know for a fact I can't control _–he smiles back at her-_

**Loren**: And what might that that be?

**Eddie**: How much I love you Ms. Loren Tate

_-Loren was smiling from ear to ear-_

**_*Eddies phone ringing*_**

**Eddie: **Hello?

**Jake: **Sup Eduardo! Where you been bro. I haven't heard from you in like _day –Starts to laugh-_

**Eddie**: Hey Jake, man things have been really crazy.

**Jake**: Crazy is becoming a norm in the life of Eddie Duran.

**Eddie**: Man who are you telling!

**Jake**: Well what's going on?

**Eddie**: Okay well don't freak out on me but Chloe came by last night and told me she was pregnant. Today I came to Rumor with Loren, Chloe and Tyler where here and things just got a little crazy. Tyler is saying his the baby dad and to be honest I hope he is.

**Jake**: Wow man…umm that's crazy.

**Eddie**: You Sound a little taken back. What's wrong?

**Jake**: I'm just worried for you is all Ed.

**Eddie**: Okay, well I'm at Rumor with Loren I'll talk to you later

**Jake**: Yea Ed….talk to you later.

**_*Jake hung up the phone on Eddie out but he didn't think to hard on it*_**

**Jake had been trying to get in touch with Chloe for the past couple of weeks and what Eddie told him made him think she was running away from him because this could possibly be his baby. Ever since Tracy and Jake got a divorce he had been looking for love in all the wrong places. He finally thought he found the right one, Chloe. Because she wasn't answering the phone he decided to pass by her house.**

***Knock On The Door***

**Chloe: **Jake? What are you doing here?

**Jake**: Is it true?

**Chloe**: Is what true?

**Jake**: Is it true that your pregnant? Is it my baby? _–Jake started to smile-_

**_Chloe had really gotten herself into this one and had no idea how she would con her way out of it this time._**

**Chloe: **Yes Jake I am pregnant…But in order to keep our relation ship a secret I had to say it was for Eddie. You can't tell anyone about us or this baby yet.

**Jake**: Chloe I'm so happy…you have no idea how happy you make me!

**Chloe**: Yea Jake…ummm…you make me happy too.

**Chloe had no idea who the father of this baby is. She wants it to be Eddies; but Eddie wants nothing to do with her. She wouldn't mind if it was Tyler's baby because she did love him just not as much as she loved Eddie. And she defiantly didn't want it to be Jake's baby; she had absolutely no feelings for Jake, the only good thing that would come out of it was he had money. Chloe didn't know what she was going to do.**

**_Chloe really did it this time lol. I don't own any rights to Hollywood heights or the characters. _**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Whatever Happens, Happens.

**Eddie and Loren had finished eating at Rumor and decided to head back to Eddies place. The car ride was very quiet even though things seem to have worked out at lunch. Eddie new for sure he had a fighter on his hands. He couldn't believe Loren was about to go head on with Chloe; that turned him on even more, if her looks didn't do it alone. He knew there was nothing he could do about this whole Chloe situation, but he wasn't going to let Chole mess up what he and Loren have. Loren wasn't mad at Eddie, she just couldn't imagine what he was thinking when he got with Chloe. She knew that Chloe lied about absolutely everything but why would she lie to an amazing guy like Eddie? He has the biggest heart and would go to the ends of the earth for the women that he loved. As she was thinking that she couldn't help but look at Eddie and smile. Eddie took a glance at her and smiled as he reached for her hand to help her out of the car.**

**_*At Eddies Penthouse*_**

**Eddie: **Well lunch didn't go as planed.

**Loren: **Really? I thought it went very well

**_As Loren was talking Eddie wrapped his arms around her and fell back on the sofa._**

**Eddie: **Aren't you just a little comedian today. _– he starts to laugh-_

**Loren:** I'mjust sick of letting Chloe get to us. I say we have stress free weekend!

**Eddie: **That sounds perfect Lo, maybe you can stay here I mean I'm sure Nora wouldn't mind.

**Loren: **You really want me to stay over for the weekend?

**Eddie**: Of course I do…I love spending time you _–he starts to kiss her neck and wraps his arms around her even tighter-_

**Loren: **Eddieee…

**Eddie: **Stay…please?

**Loren: **Ok, ok I'll stay but…

**Eddie: **But?

**Loren**: I'm sure I don't I have to call her…she's going away for the weekend with Don

**Eddie: **Alright mama Tate!

**Loren: **Eddie!

**Eddie: **What…Your mom deserves to have some fun

**Loren: **Yea your right…it's just something about him doesn't seem right

**Eddie: **What do you mean?

**Loren**: Umm…Nothing. We can talk about that later. I just want to enjoy this weekend with you.

**Eddie**: I can make that happen!

**Eddie picked Loren up, spins her around, kissed her while holding her up in the air. Eddie had never had as much fun with any other girl then he did with Loren. He knew in his heart that she was perfect, even if she didn't think so. He loved everything about her. From the way she tilted her head when she was signaling him to kiss her; to the way she closed her eyes as she sang a song getting so deep into it that you couldn't help but get goose bumps from her sweet, soft, voice. She had this spark about her that only made Eddie want to find out more about her; things nobody knew. As the day went on they wrote music together, Eddie cooked a beautiful dinner for her. He set it all up picnic style, sitting next to the big luxurious window looking out at the stars with candles lit all around the penthouse. Loren loved the little things Eddie was doing. It's the simple things in life that made her happy. She loved the way Eddies eyes lit up every time she looked at him. She knew that Eddie would go out of his way to do anything for her. She had never loved anyone the way she loved Eddie. Eddie made her feel special and knew anything that happened from this moment forward would be ok, because she had Eddie.**

**_*At the piano*_**

[Intro]

Her head is on my chest, The sun comes rolling in We're lost in these covers And all I feel is skin I slowly kiss your face Beautiful in every way You are, you are

[Bridge]

See I'm a man, that don't believe in much But I'll be damned if I don't believe in us And how we play a fight up in the bathroom Next thing you know I'm making love to you Girl, promise me you'll never change [Chorus] She ain't perfect, but she's worth it Every breath I breathe for the life of me And I know I might not deserve it But she loves me, and it's simply amazing, you are Simply amazing, you are, simply amazing, you are And she loves me, and it's simply amazing Amazing, amazing The girl's a work of art and I can't help but stare With a smile like the sunset and the ocean is her hair, uh What she do ain't fair, uh And she know me better, than I know myself, mhm

[Bridge]

See I'm a man, that don't believe in much But I'll be damned if I don't believe in us Like when I said i love you for the first time and the tears dried from your eyes Girl, don't you ever change, no [Chorus] She ain't perfect, but she's worth it Every breath I breathe for the life of me And I know I might not deserve it But she loves me, and it's simply amazing, you are Simply amazing, you are, simply amazing, you are And she loves me, There is nothing, in this world That can keep me away from you And ain't nobody Who could ever compare to you, nooo

[Chorus]

She ain't perfect, but she's worth it Every breath I breathe for the life of me And I know I might not deserve it But she loves me, and it's simply amazing, you are Simply amazing, you are, simply amazing, you are And she loves me. and its simply amazing.

**Loren eyes were filled up with tears, it was a simple but beautiful song. The first things she could do was slowly walk up to him and kiss a way they had never kissed before. His hands rested on the smalls of her back while her hands grasped the back of his neck. The world had stud still just that fast and neither Eddie or Loren was trying to stop what might happen.**

**_I wonder what's going to happen next? I own no rights to Hollywood height or the characters; song by trey songz_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Ture Love

**Eddie and Loren had so much sexual tension build up between them anything was bound to happen any day now. The question was, were they ready to take things to the next level? At least that was the question Loren wanted to know. Eddie said he would be ready the day Loren decided she was ready, but truthfully he had been ready. Being the man that he is, he respected Loren and would do anything to make her feel comfortable. If waiting would make feel comfortable; then that's what they were going to do. The kiss between the two had never been broken. Eddie picked Loren up; brought her to the sofa laid her down as he was on top of her, and continued kissing. Loren pulled back from the kiss and just looked Eddie in the eyes as she was catching her breath. Eddie couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head. Was she ready, were they moving to fast, he just couldn't read her mind at this point.**

**Eddie**: What's wrong?

**Loren: **Nothing _–she said as she started to smile-_

**Eddie: **Well why did you pull away?

**Loren**: It just…_-She sat up and started rubbing his leg-_

**Eddie**: Do you think were moving to fast?

**Loren**: No. Not at all! It's going at the perfect speed Eddie**.**

**Eddie: **Well what's wrong?

**Loren:**_ -Laughing- _I told you nothing's wrong…I'm actually really happy.

**Eddie: **I'm glad that you're happy, but it still doesn't explain why you stopped kissing me.

**Loren: **Maybe I just don't want to kiss you anymore. _–She said flirtatiously-_

**Eddie**: Oh really? _–He moved closer to her-_ So you mean to tell me you don't want to kiss me? _–He said while smiling-_

**Loren:** Nope! _–She starting laughing-_

**Eddie**: I guess you didn't hear…today is national kiss a rock star day.

**Loren:** Oh Really!

**Eddie**: Yep! And I wouldn't want you to miss out on the festivities _–he said smiling-_

**Loren**: I wouldn't want to miss out either! _–She said has she started to bite her bottom lip-_

**Eddie moved in and started to kiss her as the both laughed. Both of them pulled back ending there laughs and Eddie could help but stair at her. He knew she was perfect. This was perfect, there relationship.**

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie**: What?_–He didn't realize he was staring at her-_

**Loren**: Why are you staring at me?

**Eddie**: I can't help it…Your beautiful Ms. Loren Tate

**Loren**_: -She started to blush- _ This is perfect, you're perfect Eddie.

**Eddie**: I'm not perfect but I come really close to it when I'm with you.

**Loren: **Why do you do that?

**Eddie**: Do what?

**Loren: **I say something really sweet and you come behind me and say something sweeter.

**Eddie: **_-Holding Loren's hand-_ I don't try to…I just say what I feel; I love telling you how I feel about you. You really make me feel like my life is complete when I'm with you. You level out my crazy life. You inspire me to be a better artiest, to be a better man in general. You showed me what true love was, and I want to be able to let you understand the love you brought into my life by giving you the same love and much more.

**Loren**: Eddie, I don't know what to say. _–She says as a tear rolls down her face-_

**Eddie**: _-Wiping the tear away- _I love you, too.

**Loren loved the way Eddie was. She could tell he was doing everything in his power to make Loren feel like they were the only two people on earth. She had forgot about the Chloe drama, and everything that came along with that in just that moment. She loved Eddie and she finally felt like she was ready to show him how much she loved him.**

**Loren: **_-Saying in a low voice- _I think I'm ready.

**Eddie**: Ready for what?

**Loren looked up at Eddie and gave a look that would let him know exactly what she was talking about.**

**Eddie: **Are you sure?

**Loren**: As sure as I'm ever going to be.

**With that being said; Eddie picked Loren up, brought her to his bedroom, and laid her on the bed as they started to kiss with unbelievable passion. His hands searched her body as she started to take his shirt off. He looked in her eyes to reassurance that she was indeed ready. She gently shook her head yes, so he continued. He started to undress her while kissing her neck. Loren couldn't believe this was about to happen. She was not just having sex, she was making love to the man that she loved. Eddie couldn't help but think this will be her first time so wanted it to be memorable. He quickly got up and put on slow music. Loren was falling deeper and deeper for him by the sweet little things he was doing. He got back in the bed, on top of Loren, as he looked at her he knew she was beautiful but he couldn't help but think of how amazing her body was. As they started to get into it, Loren had her hands on Eddies back and her fingers were almost ripping into Eddie's skin which was turning him on even more. Eddie tried his best to go as gentle as he could, trying to make it as painless as possible. There night was perfect, Loren falling asleep in Eddie's arms. He watched her sleep with a small smile on her face until he had fallen asleep himself. Both Loren and Eddie had no regrets after the amazing night they had just had.**

Hope you like it! I don't own any rights to Hollywood heights or the characters


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Good Morning Beautiful

**Waking up to the women that you love with every fiber of your being had to be the best feeling in the world, well at least to Eddie it was. Loren was sleeping peacefully with her head rested on Eddie's chest. Eddie kissed her forehead as got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Waking up to a sore lower body had to be the worse feeling in the world, well at least to Loren it was. She carefully sat up because of how much she was hurting. As she thought about what happened last night and how amazing it was, the pain seemed to slip her mind. He was so careful to try and make it the best night of her life and as she continued to think back on it; she couldn't help but smile. In the mist of her reminiscing she heard a noise coming from the bathroom.**

**Eddie: **Good Morning Beautiful!

**Loren: **Good Morning Handsome!

_Eddie walked up to Loren and kissed her as she was still lying in bed with only a sheet covering her._

**Eddie**: Did you sleep well? _–He said while jumping back in bed and wrapping his arms around her-_

**Loren**: Yea…well for the exception of your snoring _–she said playfully-_

**Eddie**: Oh really!

**Loren**: _-She starting laughing-_ No I'm just kidding

**Eddie**: _-Starting to tickle her_- Just kidding huh

**Loren**: Eddieee _–Laughing so hard she's turning red in the face_- Ok, ok I give.

**Eddie**: I'm glad you slept well…umm about last night…was it ok?

**Loren**: Ok? It was amazing Eddie _–Gives him a kiss-_

**Eddie**: I was worried you would regret it, but trust me I have no regrets!

**Loren**: I don't either…I wouldn't change what happened last night for anything.

**_Eddie smiled at the fact that Loren felt the same way he did because he wouldn't know what to do if she had regret it this morning. Eddie Leaned over to Loren and started to kiss her, moving the sheets back and lying in between her legs._**

**Loren:** Ouch! _–She pushes Eddie back-_

**Eddie**: What's wrong Lo?

**Loren**: It's just that…I'm still a little sore from last night.

**Eddie**: A little?

**Loren**: Ok, a lot. _–She said shyly-_

**Eddie**: I'm sorry Loren…I didn't mean to…

**_Loren cut him off_**

**Loren**: Eddie don't apologize…like I said last night was perfect.

**_Loren got out of the bed, but left the sheet behind walking into Eddie's closet. Eddie's eyes widened as he looked at Loren. She's trying to kill me was his only thought._**

**Eddie**: Where do you think your going?

**Loren**: Well I would like to take a shower, mind if I borrow sweatpants and a shirt?

**Eddie**: No…not at all…but I also wouldn't mind if you decided not to wear anything at all. _–He said playfully-_

**Loren**: I bet you would. _–She started laughing-_

**Eddie**: Is that a yes?

**Loren**: Maybe? _–She winked at him then walked in the shower-_

**Eddie watched her has she went into the shower. The way Loren teased him drove him crazy and he just wanted hop in the shower with her, but instead he stayed in bed and waited for her to finish. Loren thought Eddie was going to follower her in the shower. She teased him purposely just so that would happen, but she guessed it was kind of sweet he was giving her some space. As she let the water run over her head, she thought about how his hands felt all over body, and how passionate there kisses were. As she kept thinking about all the aspects of last night the shower door opened slowly.**

**Eddie: **I thought you might need some company. _–smiling then biting his bottom lip-_

**Loren couldn't help but look at Eddie's well defined muscular naked body. She didn't care if she was hurting or not at the point. She was just so happy to be with the man that she loved. **

**Loren: **I was wondering what took you so long. _–she said smiling-_

**_I hope you guys enjoyed it! I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. What do you say?

**It got really steamy in the shower, and it wasn't from the hot water! Eddie had seen a different side of Loren this weekend and he loved every bit of it. To say it was Loren's first time, well second if you include what's going on in the shower, Eddie was so surprised because she had started to take some control. The way that Loren was rubbing soap over his body in between kisses drove him crazy, he couldn't take it anymore, he carried her out of the shower and laid her across the bed. Loren's warm, wet skin was pressed up againsed Eddie's as he laid on top of her. Round two was full in effect! **

**Eddie**: WOW!

**Loren**: That Good?

**Eddie**: Mhmm _–He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck-_

**Loren**: Mr. Duran I need a break _–she said staring to laugh-_

**Eddie**: Okayyy _–he smiled at her-_

**Loren**: Babe, do you want to do something today?

**Eddie**: Yea…lay here in bed with the most beautiful women in the world

**Loren**: Sounds like a plan!

**Loren got comfortable lying in Eddie's arms as they cuddled in bed. Eddie and Loren had been talking for about an hour when they heard a knock at the door. Both of them were still under the covers undressed. Eddie didn't want Loren to get out of bed so he got up, put on the sweatpants Loren had got from him not thinking to put a shirt on, and went answered the door. To busy looking at Loren when he was getting the door he didn't even ask who it was.**

*******_Eddie opens the door*_**

**Eddie: **What are you doing here?

**Chlo**e: Umm… _–looking at his toned body-_ You never called me like you said you would so I thought I'd drop by and see if everything is ok.

**Eddie**: I didn't call for a reason…I really don't feel like dealing with you right now Chloe, so you can leave.

**Chloe**: Are you really going to treat the mother of you un-born child like this?

**Eddie**: I don't know who the father of that baby is Chloe. Maybe you need to go this conversation with Tyler.

**Chloe**: Tyler isn't the father, you are Eddie!

**Loren heard yelling coming from who ever was at the door. She soon recognized it as the voice of all evil, Chloe Carter. She decided to go and see what was going on. She through on the shirt Eddie left, and a pair of his boxers then walked into the front room.**

**Loren: **Eddie is everything ok? _–She said while walking up to Eddie-_

**Eddi**e: Yea babe…everything's fine. Chloe was just leaving_. –Pulling Loren closer to him-_

**Chloe**: So this is why you couldn't call me? You were babysitting.

**Eddie**: How dear you come to our house and disrespect Loren like that Chloe. If you ever want to have a decent conversation with me, you better start respecting her. And I mean that.

**Loren couldn't believe the way Eddie stud up for her. He really let Chloe have it! And on top of that, he called it there house. Loren was wondering if he really felt like it was there house or was it just a heat of the moment type of thing. She did know, but was going to bring it up later.**

**Loren:** Chloe no need to get all hostile, if you want to talk to Eddie that's up to him. I'm just letting you know right now next time you call me out my name; you will be trying to remember yours.

**Eddie:** You heard her…it's up to me if I want to talk to you and I don't right now. Like I said before Chloe I will call you when I have time.

**Chloe**: So you have time to screw your valley girl, and play house; but don't have to talk to me about our child's future? Eddie we can be a real family! Un-like the kid I want our baby to have both parents in his or her life. Just the kid and back to me Eddie!

**Loren was pissed beyond a point of return. Just as she was charging for Chloe, Eddie wrapped him arm around her and picked her up. Chloe had backed up behind the piano because at that point she knew Loren wasn't playing. But Chloe being Chloe had to pass some smart comment.**

**Chloe: **Awe isn't that cute you're "Boyfriend" his holding you back from a fight.

**Loren**: Eddie put me down now!

**Eddie**: No Lo, Chloe get out now!

**Chloe**: I was leaving anyway…call me Eddie, the baby isn't just going to go away!

**Eddie**: Bye Chloe! _–He said while shutting the door in her face-_

**Loren**: She drives me crazy!

**Eddie**: How do you thing I feel…

**Loren**: I'm sorry Eddie…I truly wish you didn't have to deal with her.

**Eddie**: For now I don't…I promised you a stress free weekend and that's what were going to have. Lets just forget that even happen. Ok?

**Loren**: Ok…But can I ask you something?

**Eddie**: Anything. _–he said still hold her in his arms-_

**Loren**: You do realized you called this our house right?

**Eddie**: When I was yelling at her I did notice I said that_. –looked at her and started to smile-_

**Loren: **What are you smiling for?

Eddie: Now that I think about it; it does sound nice "Our" house.

Loren: Yea..But….

**_Eddie cute her off_**

Eddie: Do you want to move in with me Lo?

**_What will Loren say? I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters._**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Move In…Maybe?

**Loren couldn't believe that Eddie just asked her to move in with him. She was happy at first but then started to think about all the drama he had going on in his life. Was she ready to deal with all that? She really loved Eddie and would do anything for him, but moving in with him? She really didn't know what she wanted to do.**

**Loren: **Eddie I don't know…

**Eddie: **What? You don't want to live with me?

**Loren: **It's not that….it's just….I'm still in school, and you have all that drama…

**_Eddie cut her off_**

**Eddie: **Are you scared to live with me? I mean I know I can be somewhat of a slob sometimes, but I thought you might like staying here_–He said while walking up to her kissing her neck-_

**Loren**: Eddie _–She said laughing then pulling away from him- _Don't get me wrong I love the idea of staying with you but I know for a fact if I do stay here I won't get any of my school work done, and you will be to distracted to get work done.

**Eddie**: What? You don't think I can control myself and make sure we both are getting our work done?

**Loren**: I don't know Eddie let's see…if I wake up like I did to you this morning every day do you think you will have me at school on time?

**Eddie thought about a naked Loren body to body with him this morning and started to smile. He realized Loren made a valid point, because he knew shouldn't be at school on time because he would be to busy making love to her. Maybe she was right.**

**Eddie: **Your right _–He said while pulling her in close to him as he rubbed her back, putting his hands up her back- _Because if I woke up to you like that, getting you to school would be nowhere on my mind. How about you just stay with me on the weekends?

**Loren**: Weekends sound much better! _–She started moving her hands up and down the sides of his body-_

**Eddie**: Ms. Loren Tate are you ready for round 3? _–He kissed her tugging at his shirt that she was wearing-_

Loren: I don't think so…I'm still tired from the so call shower we took _–She said playfully-_

Eddie: That was nothing…I'll show you tired _–He picked her up laughing-_

**Eddie had Loren over his shoulder and took her to his bedroom. She was laughing the whole time because she knew Eddie was so serious. He laid her on the bed, took a step back and was just realizing what Loren had on.**

**Eddie: **I must say you look extremely hot in my shirt and boxers**.**

**Loren: **_-starting to tease him- _Really? Because I was just about to take them off, but if you like it on me I guess I will keep them on…

**Eddie didn't even bother replying to her all he could do was get in the bed and start undressing Loren. As he kissed her neck she let out a small moan. Eddie knew that for Loren's first time he had to be really genital, but this time he was going with full force. He would look into Loren's eyes in between kiss to make sure he wasn't hurting. But every time he looked at her she seemed really pleased. Loren thought the first and second time was amazing, but whatever Eddie was doing this time was 10 times better. She ran her hands through Eddie's hair and holding on to the back of his neck when he started to pick up speed. Eddies hands were all over her body. Hearing Loren moan has her finger tips were almost ripping into his neck was only more motivation for Eddie. By the time they were done, they were all wrapped in the sheets, and tired as ever.**

**_-Eddie and Loren laid in bed with there legs intertwined, as her head rested on chest-_**

**Loren: **Eddie?_-Trying to catch her breath-_

**Eddie**: Yea? _–Out of breath as well-_

**Loren**: This is why I can't move in with you. _–She said laughing-_

**Eddie**: If this is how it would be everyday and night then your right! _-Wrapping his arms around Loren and laughing- _

**Loren**: I know I said that the second time was great, but Eddie…I don't even have words for how this time was. Now I really am tired _–she said blushing-_

**Eddie**: Tired? That was only the beginning.

**Loren**: Beginning? _–She stretched her eyes wide-_

**Eddie**: I'm just kidding _–he said laughing –_

**Eddie never ceased to amaze Loren. He was funny, caring, and she loved him so much. Never would she have ever thought she would have so much love for some one. She laid on Eddie's chest and could hear his heart racing as she said ****_"I Love You So Much Eddie."_**** That put a smile on her face to know she had that effect on him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Eddie loved watching her sleep. When he knew she was sound a sleep he eased out the bed and went on the balcony. He use to think that seeing the sun set was the most beautiful thing in the world. His mind quickly changed the day he met Loren. He stud outside for about 20mins, when the sun fully set and the stars started to shine, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a sweet voice say ****_"its beautiful isn't it?". _****He simply replied saying ****_"yes you are."_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters. _**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Trust Me…

**Eddie and Loren were out on the balcony talking while looking at the stars. Loren was sitting in between Eddie's legs as he had his arms wrapped around her. All Loren could think about was that tomorrow night she would have to leave Eddie and go home because she had school Monday. She really couldn't wait till school was over so everyday could be like this just and Eddie. Loren took a deep breath and sighed.**

**Eddie: **What's wrong babe?

**Loren: **Just thinking…

**Eddie: **About?

**Loren: **Just think…tomorrow at this time I'll be at home, missing you.

**Eddie: **Ughh…I don't want to think about that….lets just enjoy the stars.

**_*Loren's phone started to ring*_**

**Loren**: Hello?

**Nora: **Hey Loren! I haven't talked to you all weekend. What have you been up to?

**Loren**: Hey Mom. I had a pretty good weekend. How is your weekend going with Don?

**Nora: **It's going pretty good…but I wanted to ask you something.

**Loren: **Shoot!

**Nora**: Don said he has something special planed for me and its going take a little longer then expected. Do you mind if I come back Monday night? If you don't its totally fine.

**Loren: **No…its fine mom, go have fun with Don.

**Nora: **Are you sure honey?

**Loren: **Yea mom I'm sure**.**

**Nora: **Ok, well I don't want you staying in the house by yourself, so go ask Mel if you can stay by her.

**Loren: **Well…

**Nora: **Well What?

**Loren: **I haven't been at home.

**Nora: **Where have you been?

**Loren: **Eddie's…

**Eddie and Loren looked at each other and just knew Nora was going to flip a lid**

**Nora: **You're at Eddie's**?!**

**Loren: **Yes mom I'm at Eddie's

**Nora: **Put him on the phone

**Loren: **Mom!

**Nora: **Now Loren!

**Loren: **She wants to talk to you_–gives Eddie the phone-_

**Eddie: **Heyyy Nora…

**Loren: **Don't hey Nora me…Eddie I swear if my baby isn't in the same condition I left her in…

**Eddie: **Nora trust me she's ok.

**Nora: **Fine…Make sure you get her to school ON TIME Monday….

**Eddie: **You're on time or my on time? _–He said trying to get Nora to laugh-_

**Nora**: I'm Serious Eddie…

**Eddie**: I know Nora…you have nothing to worry about

**Nora**: Ok Eddie…well put Loren back on the phone

**Eddi**e: Ok _–He gives Loren the phone-_

Loren: Mom?

Nora: Loren he is to sleep on the sofa…no exceptions!

**Loren: **Good night mom…

**Nora: **I'm serious Loren

**Loren: **I'll talk to you tomorrow…

**Nora: **Loren Tate Eddie bet…

***Loren hung the phone up***

**Eddie: **She wasn't as mad as I thought she would be.

**Loren**: I know…when she asked to talk to you I thought for sure she was going to flip! _–She starts to laugh-_

**Eddie**: Well I'm glad she didn't…..and I'm glad you get to stay over tomorrow night!_–He started to hug her tighter-_

**Loren: **I'm glad I get to stay over too, but you know what that means?

**Eddie: **No what?

**Loren: **No funny business tomorrow night! I need to get up on time for school.

**Eddie: **_-Grunts loudly- _Fine…I guess I can wait until I pick you up from school.

**Loren**: Who say's I'm going to want to come home with you after school and make sweet, hot, passionate love to you _–She said flirtatiously-_

**Eddie kissed Loren as she was still wrapped in his arms. Hey knew exactly how to get his way with Loren, and a long, intense kiss would do the trick.**

**Loren: **Well since you put it that way….I guess_–She was blushing so hard-_

**_I hope you all liked this chapter! I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters. _**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Moment Of Truth

**Months had past since Eddie and Loren's night under the stars. Eddie finally talked to Chloe about the baby and if it was indeed his he would take care of it. She of course tried to get Eddie to find a place with her and leave Loren but he told her off as always. Chloe talked to Jake about the baby and promised him that after she had the baby she would think about being with him. Little did Jake know Chloe only told him that because if it wasn't his she wasn't going to stay with him. She talked to Tyler also, who later found out that Jake might be the father too, and to keep him quite she promised him the same thing she promised Jake. After Eddie talked to Chloe he talked to Loren, Max and Nora about it. Nora was shocked and really didn't know if it was a good idea for Loren to play the role of step-mom if this baby was for Eddie. Loren didn't feel the same way. She told Eddie she would be by his side through it all. Max was surprised at Loren's response and knew at that moment that Loren really loved his son. As time passed Loren graduated and moved in with Eddie. He woke up to the women that he loved everyday. This morning was a little different though. Eddie woke up first as always and thought that maybe he should surprise Loren with breakfast this morning. The only thing Eddie knew how to fix was cereal and that didn't require much work. He wanted to go all out for Loren and cereal wouldn't cut it. Eddie decided to make her an omelet and toast. He thought maybe if the omelet didn't turn out good at least she would like the toast. Loren woke up to the smell of something burning and run to see what it was.**

**_*Eddie was in the kitchen trying to put out the fire he had started_*******

**Loren: **Eddie what's going on?

**Eddie: **Do you like your surprise?

**Loren: **My surprise Eddie…you almost burned the house down! _–She said laughing-_

**Eddie: **I was trying to make you breakfast. _–He turned to her and kissed her-_

**Loren: **Good attempted but you suck at cooking

**Eddie: **Is that so…_-He started to laugh-_

**Loren: **Yes it is, but I love the thought behind it _–She leaned in and kissed him-_

**Loren decided she would cook instead. Eddie was sitting on the kitchen counter watching the women that he loved cooking breakfast for him. No girl he had ever dated cooked him a meal not even a bowl of cereal which was his specialty. He loved how Loren could turn any situation good but then he started thinking about Chloe and this baby. What if it was his would Loren still want to be with him? The baby was coming any day now and he really didn't know what he was going to do. His mood quickly changed when he thought about it. Loren couldn't help but notice how Eddie was looking. She took the food off the stove, then turned to him to see what was wrong.**

**Loren: **What's wrong Eddie?

**Eddie: **Its nothing babe _–He said with a half smile-_

**Loren: **I know something is wrong so just tell me. _–She said as she was standing in between his legs-_

**Eddie: **Loren… _-He said her name softly as he looked up at her-_

**Loren: **Yes..

**Eddie: **Are you really ready for a baby to be running around in here?

**Loren: **Eddie _–She put her hands on his face and lifted his head to make sure he was looking her in the eyes- _I told you before I'm going to be here with you through it all. If that means helping you with your baby then I'm going to be here.

**Eddie: **But Lo, you can just leave without any regrets. I got myself into this situation and I don't want you to feel like you have to take any responsibility for the baby because you don't. I despise Chloe but if it is my baby I'm going to love it with my whole heart. I just want you to be happy Loren, because if your not I really wouldn't know what to do.

**Loren: **Eddie I would never just walk out on you. I love you way to much to do that. Trust me I don't like Chloe either but she may be giving you something that will love you as much maybe even more then I do, if that's possible. _–She said laughing-_

**Eddie: **Loren I really do love you, with all of my heart and soul. If anything I wish it was us starting our family. Us being married, moving into a secluded house in the hills with a huge yard, and maybe even a dog; not me being with you and might be the father of my ex's baby.

**Loren: **We have plenty of time to think about that Eddie, I'm not going anywhere. One day we will have all of that and so much more, but right now this is the cards we were given so we have to deal with it. _–She said as she kissed Eddie gently on the lips-_

**Eddie: **So does that mean you plan on being with me for years to come? _–He wrapped his arms around Loren and pulled her in closer-_

**Loren**: Years and years and years to come!

**_Eddie started to kiss Loren just as his phone started to ring_**

**Eddie: **Hello?

**Chloe: **Are you with the kid?

**Eddie: **That's non of your concern…what do you want?

**Chloe: **I'm on my way to the hospital…I'm going into labor!

**Eddie: **Were on our way?

**Chloe: **We?

**Eddie: **Me and Loren

**Chloe: **Eddie…You Better Not…

**_Eddie hung up the phone before she could finish her sentence._**

**Loren: **What's going on?

**Eddie**: Chloe is on her way to the hospital…she's in labor Lo. I'm about to be a dad. _–Realizing what he just said he started to get nervous-_ I'm about to be a dad? Lo I'm about to be a dad!

**Loren: **_-She couldn't help but laugh at how freaked out he was-_ Eddie…calm down! We need to get to the hospital ok?

**Eddie**: Ok…come on lets go!

**Loren and Eddie got in the car and left to go to the hospital. Eddie was driving and all that kept running through his mind is ****_"I'm about to be a dad". _****Loren saw the nervousness run across his face again, so she reached for his hand that was free and held it the rest of the way. Loren may have seemed really calm about all of this but trust me she wasn't. The thought of Eddie being a dad and her playing the role of step- mom as Nora put it scared the life out of her. She loved Eddie to much to just walk away from what they had. She promised him she was going to be there for him no matter what, and that's what she was doing.**

**_Eddie and Loren arrived at the hospital being surrounded by paparazzi and screaming fans as if Eddie were about to perform to a sold out arena. He held Loren close to him as they wanted in._**

**Loren: **That was crazy…who would tell them that you were….oh never mind I forgot who we were dealing with for a second.

**Eddie: **I would have thought she would at least want this to be a privet moment, but I guess not.

**Tyler: Hey Ed…Kid?**

**Eddie: What are you doing here Tyler?**

**Tyler: In case you forgot this could be my baby too.**

**_Just as Eddie and Tyler was about to start yelling an unexpected visitor should up._**

**Jake: Where is Chloe?**

**Eddie: What are you doing here Jake? Why are you looking for Chloe?**

**Jake: Eddie…I don't know how to tell you this but…I'm the father of Chloe's baby!**

**Eddie was at a lost for world and so was Loren. Tyler had a stupid smirk on his face as usual, and if things couldn't get anymore awkward; Chloe was being rolled past all of them as she was being brought into her room.**

**_What's Going To Happen Next?! I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters. _**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Who's My Daddy?

**Eddie couldn't believe what Jake just said. He never expected for something like this to happen. Eddie knew that there was a chance that Tyler was the dad, but Jake too? Loren couldn't believe this was happening. She thought all of this was a dream, a really bad dream. Tyler really did want the baby to be for him. He was hoping the baby wasn't for neither Eddie or Jake. He really wanted to start a family with Chloe, he loved her. Jake took pride in knowing he was about to be a dad, but didn't think about the fact that Eddie and Tyler could also be the dad. This was too much for Loren to handle but she promised Eddie she would be there for him.**

**Eddie: **What?!

**Jake: **You heard me Eddie, I'm the father. I'm sorry man I didn't mean to hurt you like this.

**Eddie: **When the hell did you and Chloe get together?

**Jake: **The night after you broke it off with her for good. She came to the office looking for you but I tried to get her to leave. One thing to another and now here we are. About to start a family, I'm in love with her Eddie.

**Eddie: **Are you crazy Jake? _–He had a look of confusion on his face-_

**Jake: **No, I'm as sane as ever.

**Eddie: **Wait…when I broke up with Chloe you were still married to Tracy…You divorced Tracy for Chloe?!

**Jake: **I'm in love with her Ed!

**Eddie: **No you have lost your mind!

**Tyler: **Come on guys lets just sit down and talk about all of this…The fact of the matter is that its my baby!

**Tyler only made things worse. All three of the men were yelling at each other and Loren tried her best to calm them down, but that didn't work. Loren gave up and went sat down. She started to think would it be like this all the time. Having to fight for attention for Eddie? The baby would be a lot of work and knowing Chloe she would do everything in her power to use that baby to her advantage to get closer to Eddie. She didn't know how she was going to deal with all of this. Eddie noticed Loren went and sat down and thought about how stupid it was that he was fighting with Jake and Tyler. He walked away from the two who were still fussing and went next to Loren.**

**Eddie: **I'm sorry about that Lo _–He picked up her hand and kissed it-_

**Loren: **Is this how its always going to be?

**Eddie: **What do you mean?

**Loren**: I mean if this is your baby I know you will have a lot on your plate and I understand that but, will I have to fight for attention? Will I still be important to you?

**Eddie**: Lo, I love you. I love you more then you will ever know, more then words can express. Yea the baby is going to take up a lot of my time and so will music, but you are and always will be important to me Loren. I do my very best to remind you of that every minute of everyday. _–He leaned in and kissed her-_

**_Just as Eddie and Loren finished there kiss Chloe's doctor walked out and said she had the baby, It's a Boy_**

**_-In Chloe's room she was holding the baby-_**

**_*Jake walked in first, then Tyler; Eddie was still in the hallway with Loren.*_**

**Eddie: **Loren…are you going to be ok waiting out here?

**Loren: **Yea Eddie…I'm ok. Go see the baby _–She said smiling-_

**Eddie: **I love you _–He said as he was about to walk in the room-_

**Loren: **I love you more.

**Eddie: **Not possible _–He said smiling-_

***Eddie walked into Chloe's hospital room***

**Jake: **Hey Chlo…how you feeling?

**Chloe: **How do you think I'm feeling!

**Tyler: **Chill Chlo bear…were just checking on you and the baby…My Son I might add.

**Jake: **Tyler I told you already its my baby just look at him.

**Jake walked over to the baby and realized he had no color to him at all. He was heart broken**

**Chloe: **I'm sorry Jake…

**Jake: **No Chloe its fine _–as a tear rolled down his eye- _I mean I knew that it was a chance the baby want mine…look I'm going to get going…I'll talk to you later.

**Jake walked out the room, he couldn't even look Eddie in the face. Eddie knew now that it was just between him and Tyler. **

**Chloe: **Eddie don't you want to come see your son _–She said smiling-_

**Eddie: **We don't know if he is mine just yet, but I'll come and see him _–He said while walking from the corner of the room-_

**Chloe: **Whatever Eddie _–She reached Eddie the baby-_

**Eddie: **He's cute Chloe…But umm he's not mine

**Chloe: **How can you say such a thing Eddie! How do you know he's not yours huh!

**Eddie: **He looks just like Tyler Chloe! Black hair green eyes come on Chlo look at him.

**_Chloe hated to admit it but Eddie was right, the baby did look just like Tyler._**

**Chloe: **Ok but that doesn't mean anything…Ryan is yours!

**Tyler: **Ryan…you named our son Ryan?

**Chloe: **His name is Ryan Duran

**Tyler: **No his name is Ryan Rorke

**Eddie: **I agree with Tyler!

**Chloe: **You what!?

**All three of the stared fussing and the baby started to cry. Loren and the Doctor both ran into the room and a nurse took the baby out of the room.**

**Loren: **You guys need to stop!

**Doctor: **What's all of this about!

**Chloe: **Tyler thinks he is the father of my baby, Eddies the father I know he is _–She said as she started to cry-_

**Doctor: **Well how about we do a DNA test on the baby and the two potential fathers?

**All: **Ok

**Eddie stepped out the room holding Loren's hand. Tyler stayed in the room with Chloe as she was falling asleep. Eddie and Loren walked passed the nursery and looked at the baby.**

**Loren: **Well at least his cute _–she said laughing-_

**Eddie: **Yea he is cute, but do you think he is my son?

**Loren: **I really don't know Eddie.

**Eddie: **He's so small…Lo?

**Loren: **Yea?

**Eddie: **Can you see yourself being a mom?

**Loren: **I can I just hope no time soon _–She smiled-_

**Eddie: **My kids? _–He said pulling her in close to him-_

**Loren: **Maybe? _–She giggled-_

**Eddie: **Maybe? _–He turned her around to face him as he started to laugh with her-_

**Loren: **I wouldn't want kids with anyone but you! _–She leaned in and kissed him-_

**Eddie: **That sounds more like it! _–He pulled her in closer and kissed her deeper-_

**Doctor: **Excuse me Mr. Duran?

**Eddie: **Yes?

**Doctor: **We have the results of the test…Ms. Chloe Carter's baby…is…not yours.

**Eddie and Loren looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. Eddie knew this was the news that he and Loren wanted to hear. Now Chloe would be out of his hair for good.**

**Eddie: **Lo…Let's go home!

**Loren: **Sounds good to me.

**Doctor: **Well before you do that have you seen Mr. Tyler? I need to let him know he's not the father either.

**_OMG Chloe! Lol I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters._**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Do You Love Me?

**The news wasn't completely shocking to Loren and Eddie but when the doctor found Tyler and told him the news let's just say he didn't take it so well. Chloe knew at that point she had to Jake to come back to the hospital because he was the father. As soon as she called him he was on his way. The doctors gave him a DNA test and it proved that he was the father. Eddie and Loren left the hospital. They did not want to see what Tyler would do when he found out that he wasn't the father of Chloe's baby. Eddie called Max as soon as he left the hospital and told him he wasn't the father. Max was relived and so was Nora when Loren told her. It had been a long day at the hospital and they both were tired. They went back to there house, got in bed, and just cuddled and talked.**

**_*At the Hospital*_**

**Doctor: **Jake you're the father!

**Jake: **I'm the father? _–He said surprised but happy-_

**Chloe: **Are you sure? Maybe you got the results mixed up…are you sure Eddie's not the father?

**Doctor: **The results are correct Ms. Carter, Jake is indeed the father. Congratulations!

**Tyler: **This is crazy! I'm the one who was there for Chloe the whole pregnancy. I'm the one who had to deal with her bitching and mood swings. I'm the one who actually wanted this baby. How can Jake a one night stand be the father!

**Jake: **Calm down man…and what me and Chloe have is more then just a one night stand. I love her!

**Tyler: **Whatever Jake, but she doesn't love you!

**Chloe: **Both of you need calm down!

**Tyler: **Ask her Jake, just ask her!

**Jake: **Fine I will…Chloe, babe, you do love me right?

**Chloe: **Jake…I…I…

**Tyler: **See Jake, I told you!

**Jake: **Chloe I thought you loved me?

**Chloe: **Jake…I love Eddie…his the only man I will ever love…I'm sorry

**Jake: **Eddie is with Loren…he doesn't want you Chloe…we have a baby together Chloe!

**Tyler: **Just give it up Jake she doesn't want you!

**Chloe: **Look Jake, you can come and see the baby when ever you want. But I'm not moving in with you. I will do everything I can to get Eddie back!

**Jake: **Chloe your crazy! I broke it off with my wife for you…My Wife Chloe!

**Chloe: **I never told you to do that…that was you decision not mine Jake!

**Tyler: **Wait you dumped Tracy? _–He had a stupid grin on his face-_

**Jake: **Tyler you go near her I swear I will kill you!

**Tyler: **She's single, I'm single…you never know what might happen.

**Jake had enough of Tyler. He grabbed Tyler by his shirt and through him againest the wall. He punched Tyler as hard as he could busting his lip. Chloe screamed for help holding the baby close to her covering his ears. Tyler pushed Jake on to the floor and was on top of him pinning him down. Right before he could punch him back security came in and took Tyler away.**

**Jake: **Chloe I'm sorry…I…

**Chloe: **Jake you need to leave now!

**Jake: **But Chlo..

**Chloe: **Now Jake!

**Jake left the hospital as Chloe demanded**

**_*Back At Loren and Eddie's Place*_**

**Eddie: **Loren? _–He said as he was stroking her hair while she was lying on his chest-_

**Loren: **Yea?

**Eddie: **I'm sorry…

**Loren: **_-She was confused as to what he would be sorry for- _What are you sorry for?

**Eddie: **For not being perfect…for making stupid mistakes, like Chloe for example _–He chuckled a little-_

**Loren: **Eddie…

**Eddie: **Let me finish Lo. _–He sat her up so that she was facing him-_ For any mistakes I might make in the future. I'm sorry for not being able to fix something simple as breakfast. I'm just sorry for all of my flaws. I'm sorry for not meeting you sooner then I did. For not telling you I love you every second of ever day. Lo I know nobody's perfect and neither am I but I want to come as close as I can because that's what you deserve.

**Tears started to fall from Loren's eyes. She knew most of the things he was apologizing for he had no control over. Every word that come out of his mouth was heart felt and very unexpected. Loren held his hand as she saw a tear starting to fall from his eye. He was going on and on so Loren cut him off.**

**Loren**: _-She was smiling from ear to ear- _Eddie I love you so much. You are the only person I know that would say sorry for not knowing how to fix breakfast_. –She said laughing- _I know you want to be as close to perfect for me Eddie but you already are. Most people would kill to say they were in love with _Eddie Duran "The Rock Star" _But I can't. I can honestly say I'm madly in love with Eddie Duran, the guy who can burn toast and make a horrible omelet.

**Eddie couldn't help but laugh at Loren, she made him so happy. He leaned in close to her and gave her a small kiss, which only lead to a deeper kiss. Loren laid on top of Eddie as he started to take her shirt off. He turned her over and he was on top of her. Things were about to get real intense when there was a knock at the door.**

**Eddie: **-Grunted- Whyyy?

**Loren: **Go see who it is _–She said as she kissed-_

**Eddie: **They will just go away _–He said kissing her on the neck-_

**_*Knocking at the door*_**

**Loren: **I don't think so _–She started to giggle-_

**Eddie put his pants on and got up to get the door. When he opened it to his surprise it was Jake.**

**_What Does Jake Want lol? Sorry it was so short…I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters._**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Please Forgive Me

**Jake was the last person Eddie wanted to see right now. Jake was not only his manager but his really good friend. Although they had their differences, Eddie thought of Jake as family and for him to sleep with Chloe behind his back really hurt. Jake didn't mean for things to go down the way they did but there was nothing he could do about it. He is the father of his friend ex-girlfriend baby, and really started getting feelings for her. Jake didn't know what Eddie was going to tell him but he needed to see where things stud between them.**

**Eddie: **What are you doing here Jake?

**Jake: **I just wanted to talk to you Eddie.

**Eddie: **I have nothing to say to you Jake!

**Jake: **Eddie…Just hear me out…

**Eddie: **Jake there is nothing you can say to me that will change my opinion of you!

**Jake: **Eddie…you know how Chloe is…she seduced me. You know I was really going through a hard time with Tracy and I was weak. I'm sorry Eddie and I just want to fix our friendship.

**Eddie: **Your right I know exactly how Chloe is and you did too, so feed me some BS about how she "seduced" you! You got yourself in hot water when you decided to sleep with Kelly and Tracy found out. And you can start looking for a new job because as of today you're fired.

**Jake: **Eddie man wait! I know I messed up and I'm sorry. I want to fix this friendship and our work relationship. I have a family I have to support now Eddie man, I can't afford to lose a job too!

**Eddie: **A family? So you were the father of Chloe's baby?

**Jake: **Yeah… she called me and asked me to come back and get tested and the doctor said I was the father.

**Eddie: **I bet Tyler flipped!

**Jake: **He did! We actually got into a fight…and Chloe kicked me out.

**Eddie:** Well congrats on the baby but I really don't know how were going to fix this Jake.

**Jake: **I know it's going to take some time but I think we can work things out.

**Eddie: **It just hurt Jake…you were the only person outside of my dad and Loren I felt like I could trust and then you turn around and do this?

**Jake: **Like I said I'm sorry Eddie…do you think you will ever forgive me?

**Eddie: **Family fights but eventually they forgive…it just might take some time Jake.

**Jake: **I understand…well if it wouldn't be asking for to much do you think tomorrow you and Loren could come pass by and see the baby? It would mean a lot to me.

**Eddie: **I will see Jake…but I'm not making any promises.

**Jake: **Thanks Eddie _–He leans in and gives Eddie a hug-_ I better get going.

**Eddie: **Yea…well I'll see you around.

**_*Eddie closed the door and walked back in the room with Loren*_**

**Loren: **Who was that? _–She said lying in bed with a sheet wrapped around her-_

**Eddie: **It was Jake. _–He said as he laid next to her-_

**Loren: **Are you serious? What did he want?

**Eddie: **He came to say he was sorry…oh and he's the baby's father.

**Loren: **_-Shocked- _I really was hoping he wasn't!

**Eddie: **Yea me too…This is crazy Lo, Jake broke it off with Tracy for Chloe? That doesn't even sound right.

**Loren: **Sometimes love doesn't make since…maybe he thought he loved her? _–She said trying to make since out of it as well-_

**Eddie: **I really don't know what going on with Jake right now but what I do know is this will only get worse.

**Loren: **What do you mean?

**Eddie: **Think about it Lo, Chloe has Jake's baby. Knowing her she's going to make any excuses to come to the office and start trouble.

**Loren: **What are you going to do?

**Eddie: **I don't know but how about we just think about that later…right now I just want to lay here with my beautiful girlfriend, and enjoy a drama free night.

**Loren: **Yea your right. _–She said getting close to him as he wrapped his arms around her__**-**_

**Loren couldn't help but think about what Eddie said and he was right Chloe would find any excuses to make his and her life a living hell. She really was hoping Chloe learned her lesion from all the drama she started but knowing her she would only use this to her advantage. For now she didn't want to think about that though. She was laying in the man that she loved arms and never wanted this moment to end. Eddie couldn't believe Jake really was the father of Chloe's baby. Even though he hated Chloe, the thought of being a dad was beginning to excite him. He knew that having a baby with Chloe would only create a void between him and Loren so he quickly got that thought out of his head. One thing he knew about Chloe was that she was optimistic and would give up on trying to get him back. He knew he didn't have any control over her but he would do everything in his power to protect his and Loren's relationship. Eddie loved Loren and would be damned if Chloe of all people would mess that up.**

**_*Back At The Hospital*_**

**_-Tyler finally calmed down so they let him back in-_**

**Tyler: **Hey Chloe…sorry about before…

**Chloe: **It's ok Tyler…I just can't believe Jake is Ryan's dad _–She said with a discussed look- _Don't get me wrong I love this baby but Jake…

**Tyler: **Look Chlo…I was here for you before the baby and I will be here for you now…I love you Chloe…I'm in love with you Chloe.

**Chloe: **One good thing that will come out of this baby is I will get to see very often.

**Tyler: **Chloe! Are you even listening to me?

**Chloe: **What did you say?

**Tyler: **I said I love you Chloe…I'm in love with you!

**Chloe: **Tyler…look…you know I love Eddie.

**Tyler: **Damn Chloe! Eddie doesn't want you. You have a baby for another man, who just so happens to be his manager/close friend.

**Chloe: **Don't you dare say that Tyler! Eddie does want me back…he just doesn't know it yet.

**Tyler: **Chloe I'm standing here confessing my love for you and you're talking about you much your in love with another man? Chloe have you forgotten that the reason he's not with you is because you slept with me? I'm the only one who really loves you Chloe. Not Eddie!

**Chloe: **You don't really love me Tyler! You're always trying to hurt me.

**Tyler: **No Chloe, I try to protect you! If it wasn't for me you would have been locked up along time ago.

**Chloe: **Stop it Tyler!

**Tyler: **You know it's true! Chloe why don't you just realize how much you love me and get over Eddie?

**Tyler stud beside Chloe's hospital bed and got on one knee. He truly loved Chloe and knew she loved him, but he had to show her how serious he was. He pulled out a light blue box from his pocket and started to smile as he opened it reviling a shiny ring.**

**Chloe: **Tyler what are you doing?

**Tyler: **Chloe Carter, I love you with all of my heart. I would do any thing for you and little Ryan. He may not be mine but I would raise his as if he was. We can be happy together Chlo Bear without any other cares in the world. Will you marry me?

**Just as Chloe was about to answer Tyler, Jake walked in the room wondering what was going on. Did Tyler really just ask the mother of his child to marry him?**

**I Wonder What's Going To Happen Next? I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Well Hello!

**Things at the hospital were getting really intense. But back at Loren and Eddie's they weren't. Eddie realized Loren and fell asleep so he got up and went to the piano. He started to play a tune that was in his head the whole while he and Loren were laying down talking. As time went on he started to write lyrics to them. He loved Loren so much to the point where even his music expressed it. Loren slowly woke up to the sounds of Eddie at the piano. She didn't want to interrupt him so she stayed in bed and just listen to him play. She listened to the word of his song and got goose bumps. She grabbed a pillow and wrapped her arms around it closing her eyes in a daze with Eddie's song. Starting to catch on to the melody she hummed along with the song. Eddie stopped playing and was heading back to bed. Loren didn't want Eddie to know she was listening so she quickly turned over and pretended she was sleeping. Eddie walked in the room and saw a peaceful Loren sleeping. He got back in bed and pulled Loren in close to him and wrapped his arms around her.**

**Eddie: **Lo, I know your up _–He said smiling-_

**Loren: **_-Laughing- _How did you know I was up?

**Eddie: **Well first off you weren't spooning a pillow when I got up, and second I could hear you humming from the front room. _–He said laughing-_

**Loren: **You think you're so smart don't you?

**Eddie: **I know I am. _–He started to kiss her neck-_

**Loren: **I'm tired Eddie not tonight_…-She said pulling her sheet down enough uncovering her shirtless body-_

**Eddie: **I'll show you tired _–He said laughing-_

**_*Mean while at the hospital*_**

**Jake: **What's going on here?

**Tyler: **What does it look like! I'm asking Chloe to marry me!

**Jake: **Chloe…you're really going to marry him?

**Chloe: **Tyler I can't marry you I'm so sorry…I just realized how much I want to be with Jake.

**Tyler: **What!

**Jake: **Really Chloe?

**Chloe: **Yes Jake…I want to be a real family…do you think we can do that?

**Jake: **Yes Chloe! Of course!

**Jake ran over to Chloe and kissed her. He was happier then he had been in a long time. Tyler on the other hand was mad as hell. Tyler ran out of the room and went to his car to head home. He knew Chloe didn't love Jake but she had a plan. Tyler was right Chloe did have a plan. She thought that if she were to stay with Jake she would see a lot of Eddie. She knew Eddie would fall for her again if given the opportunity and this one was perfect. She also didn't mind that Jake wasn't bad eye candy and had money. Chloe's plan was in full effect.**

**_*Back at Eddie's and Loren's*_**

**Loren and Eddie had an amazing night and both of them were wide awake now. Loren was telling Eddie how much she liked the song he was writing when Eddie got a text.**

_12:38 A.M._

_Open Up Mate!_

**Loren: **Who was that?

**Eddie: **It's Ian _–He said smiling-_

**Loren: **Why is he texting you this late?

**Eddie: **Because he's here _–He said laughing-_

**_Eddie got out of bed and put his cloths on to go and get the door._**

**Eddie: **Ian…man what's up?

**Ian: **Hey mate! _– He said hugging Eddie-_

**Eddie: **What are you doing here so late?

**Ian: **Just got in town and I thought I would crash at your place.

**Eddie: **You don't even have to ask dude…you're welcome to stay here anytime.

**Ian: **How about we go out and have a couple drinks?

**Eddie: **Can't do that…

**Ian: **You don't want to get some drinks with your best mate? What's gotten into you?

**_Ian heard a noise come from the back room_**

**Ian: **Ohhh…The valley girl is here!

**Eddie: **Her name is Loren…and she lives here now _–He said while sitting on the sofa-_

**Ian: **You dog! Well when's the wedding? _–He said laughing-_

**Eddie: **Don't get ahead of yourself…were taking things slow.

**Ian: **Whatever you say mate…

**Eddie: **What made you come in town anyway?

**Ian: **A small job…but you know I never turn down a chance to see my favorite rock star _–He said nudging Eddie-_

**Eddie and Ian were catching up and Loren didn't want to interrupt them so she fell asleep. Ian didn't tell Eddie but he really came in town see how Eddie was doing. He heard about all the baby drama with Chloe so he needed to make sure everything was ok in person.**

**Ian: **So not to bring up a touchy subject, but what the hell is going on with this Chloe situation?

**Eddie: **Not my concern anymore…the baby's not mine.

**Ian: **Thank goodness !

**Eddie: **You seem happier then I was.

**Ian: **Well let's face it…you're not ready for any little Duran's to be running around here anytime soon.

**Eddie: **Yea your right…_-He said laughing-_

**Ian: **Ok enough talking to me go get back to the Mrs. I'm pretty sure she's in there waiting for you.

**Eddie: **We will talking the morning ok? _–He said throwing a pillow at Ian-_

**Ian: **Sounds good…tell valley girl, I mean Loren I said good night. _–Smiling-_

**Eddie walked away leaving Ian to make himself comfortable in the guest bedroom. When he got in the room he found a sleeping Loren wrapped up in the covers. He slowly climbed into bed not wanting to wake her. Eddie gradually got under the covers and wrapped Loren in his arms slowly falling asleep. Ian on the other hand had other plans. The last time he came and visited Loren introduced him to Mel and just can get her out of his mind. They had been texting for awhile but slowly lost touch. While he was were to check up on Eddie he thought it would also be a great idea for him and Mel to reconnect. Mel really liked Ian, but the long distance seemed to be too much for her to handle. She thought maybe Ian didn't have the same feelings she had for him so she just never gave them being in a relationship any thought. Ian was sick of wondering what might have happened if he and Mel got together so he decided to swallow his pride and take a chance and text her to let her know he was in town.**

**_1:04 A.M._**

_Hey Beautiful! Just thought I would let you know I was in town for a couple of day and really would love to catch up with you. Call me tomorrow when you have time._

_ —Ian_

**Mel was shocked when she got the text. She wasn't going to let Ian get away from her this time. She knew he was the one. It was time for Mel to find love.**

**Awww! I Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter! I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Do You Like Her?

**Loren woke to a pair of arms wrapped around her but didn't remember Eddie coming to bed last night. She slowly got up because she didn't want to wake him. She put on a pair of Eddies sweatpants knowing Ian had slept over. She walked into the front room seeing a sleeping Ian on the sofa. Loren tip-toed over to the piano where she had left her phone the night. When she checked her phone she saw she had a missed call from her mom and a text from Mel. When she went to check the text she dropped her phone on the piano keys, waking up Ian.**

**Ian: **Well good morning to you too, Loren. _–He said sarcastically-_

**Loren: **I'm so sorry Ian I didn't mean to wake you, I was just reading my text from Mel and…

**_She noticed him smiling when she said Mel's name_**

**Loren: **Why are you smiling so hard?

**Ian: **_-Starting to smile-_ What are you talking about?

**Loren: **When I said Mel's name you started to get all giddy _–She said laughing- you_ like her, don't you?

**Ian never talked to anyone about "how he felt", especially about a girl. Loren was Mel's best friend and he really didn't want to tell her, but then he started to think. Maybe Mel told Loren about how she feels about me. Maybe she can help me figure out what I should do.**

**Ian: **If were going to talk about this, this has to stay between me and you. You can't even tell Eddie.

**Loren: **_-Sitting down on the sofa with Ian-_ Promise!

**Ian: **Mel and I started talking awhile back and I guess you can say I…like her…a lot but I'm not sure if she likes me too.

**Loren: Ian ****_–_**_Touching him on the shoulder- _If you like Mel go for it. She is an amazing girl, and from what I know about you you're an awesome guy.

**Ian: **Do you think she likes me?

**Loren: **How am I supposed to know, ask her!

**Ian: **You're her best mate you should know…

**Loren: **Even if I did know, it's still up to you to find out. Don't miss out on a chance of happiness because you're unsure what the outcome may be.

**Ian: **_Who would have ever thought the valley girl would be giving me advice. –He said laughing-_

**Loren: **I'm pretty wise _–She smiled at him-_

**Eddie woke up realizing Loren wasn't in the bed with him. He looked around and didn't see her so he called for her.**

**Eddie: **Lo? _–He said calling from the room-_

**Loren: **I'm in the front with Ian…

**Ian: **Remember, don't tell Eddie.

**Loren: **I won't _–She said smiling-_

**_Eddie walked in the front room to find Loren and Ian sitting on the sofa talking. _**

**Eddie: **What did I miss? _–He said as he walked over to the sofa by Loren and Ian-_

**Ian: **Nothing at all mate…the Mrs. Just woke me up is all _–He said laughing-_

**Eddie: **Oh really? _–He walked over to Loren and kissed her- _Well why didn't you wake me up?

**Loren: **I didn't mean to wake Ian up, I was just coming to get my phone and it fell on the piano.

**Eddie: **Ok…Well since were all up how about we get out the house and go get some lunch later? _–He said as he sat on the arm of the sofa wrapping his arms around Loren-_

**Loren: **Sounds good…And since Ian is going how about I invite Mel…you know so I won't be the only girl.

**Ian: **The more the merrier. _–He said trying not to sound to excited that Loren was inviting Mel-_

**Eddie was a little suspicious about why Ian was so on bored for Mel to come to lunch too, but he brushed it off. Ian went to take a shower while Loren and were in there room talking.**

**Eddie: **I was kind of bummed I didn't wake up to that beautiful face this morning.

**Loren: **I'm sorry…I was coming back to bed after I checked my phone.

**Eddie: **And you just so happened to wake Ian?

**Loren: **Oh…is someone a little jealous? _–She said smiling seductively-_

**Eddie: **No… I guess I have a little competition now. _–He said smiling-_

**Loren: **What are you talking about? _–She said walking over to Eddie wrapping her arms around his waist-_

**Eddie: **Ian gets a wake up call and I didn't? _–He said making a puppy dog face-_

**Loren: **Oh so you want a wake up call do you? _–She smiled and then leaned in to kiss him-_

**This was the wake up call Eddie truly wanted. As Loren started to kiss him, he leaned in go deeper making the kiss so much more passionate. Never breaking there kiss, Loren walked backwards to the bed lying down and Eddie was on top of her. He pulled his shirt off, and then started to kiss her neck. Loren let out small moans as Eddie's hands went up her sides to take her shirt off. Loren started to pull Eddie's shorts off, leaving him in only his boxers. Just as things were taking off, they got interrupted once again.**

**Ian: **Thought we were having lunch not desert mate? _–He said standing in the door seal laughing-_

**Eddie: **Really dude? _–He said as he was pulling his pants back up-_

**Ian: **Close the door next time _–Laughing as he was walking away-_

**Loren: **Well I guess we can finish this later… _-She said disappointed-_

**_Eddie walked over to the door, closing and locking it this time._**

**Eddie: **Or we can finish now… _-Waling back to the bed, starting to kiss Loren-_

**Loren: **No objections from me _–Continuing to kiss him-_

**While Loren and Eddie were "busy in the room", there was a knock at the door. Ian got up to answer it and to his surprise it was Mel. Before she could say anything he quickly gave her a hug. She returned the hug smiling from ear to ear.**

**Ian: **Well hello beautiful!

**Mel: **Long time no see, how have things been? _–She was nervously asking-_

**Ian: **Everything's been really good…even better now that I can see you. I've really missed you Mel. _–Grabbing her hands holding them-_

**Mel: **I missed you too…I couldn't stop thinking about you after you left…I just didn't know if you felt the same way.

**Ian: **Trust me…you are always on my mind…I wish we wasn't so far apart.

**_*Random Moans*_**

**Mel: **Is that… _-Pointing to Eddie and Loren's room-_

**Ian: **Yep… _-He said laughing-_

**_-Loren and Eddie's room-_**

**They just finished and were laying next to each other wrapped up in one in others arms. **

**Loren: **Was that a good enough wake up call for you Mr. Duran? _–She said smiling _

_And kissing him-_

**Eddie: **That was an amazing wake up call _–He pulled her in closer to him and kissed her deeper-_

**Loren: **_-Pulling back from the kiss-_ Okay…we need to start getting ready for lunch!

**Eddie: **Do we have to?

**Loren: **Yes we do, so get up.

**Eddie and Loren both got up and took a quick shower together, Loren was trying her hardest to resist Eddie as he was trying for a round two. They got out the shower and got dressed. When they walked in the front room they found Ian and Mel having a intence make out session. **

**Eddie: **Well, well, well…

**Loren: **How cute! _–She said smiling-_

**Eddie: **What's going on in here? –He said folding him arms-

**Ian: **What was going on in there mate? _–He said as he and Mel stud from off the sofa-_

**Eddie: **How about we start heading out to get lunch? _–He said avoiding answering Ian-_

**Ian: **That's what I thought _–He said laughing-_

**Eddie and Loren walked out hand-in-hand, and so did Ian and Mel. This lunch outing just turned into a double date. This was going to be a good day.**

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters. _**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Shocking News!

**Loren, Eddie, Mel, and Ian went to rumor for a nice lunch. Of course Eddie wasn't going to let what he saw go on between Mel and Ian go that easy; he needed to get to the bottom of this. It was killing Mel not to bring up what she heard, but she was so happy to be with Ian, she slowly let it slip her mind for now. Loren was so happy for Mel and Ian even though she wasn't sure of the status of there relationship. Ian wasn't to sure yet either, but he was going to make sure that he found out.**

***At Rumor***

**Eddie: **So…Mel…Ian

**Them Both: **Yes?

**Eddie: **What's up _–He said smiling folding his arms-_

**Ian: **Are you really getting back on the subject mate?

**Eddie: **Umm…yea!

**Mel: **What do you want to know Duran? _–She said laughing at Eddie's enthusiasm-_

**Eddie: **When did all of "this" start going on?

**Ian: **Last time I came in town I ran into Mel at electronics' store, I was looking for a lens for my new camera. She was staring at me like I was a pair of shoes on sale. To keep her from wetting herself we exchanged numbers, hit off, and here we are. _–He said smiling-_

**Loren: **How romantic _–She said sarcastically-_

**Mel: **It didn't happen like that _–She said nudging Ian-_

**Loren: **Well what did happen?

**Mel: **Well I did run into him at the store, well more like he ran into me. I was walking to the casher when some guy literally ran into me.

**Ian: **I was in a rush _–He said smiling-_

**Mel: **When I realized it was Ian I reminded him who I was because I'm pretty sure he didn't remember me from the house party.

**Ian: **How could I forget a beautiful face like yours _–He said kissing her on the cheek-_

**Mel: **_-Blushing-_ Well after that he treated me to lunch, which was really nice, and then we took a walk on the beach for awhile. We talked for what seemed like hours, well I talked. After that he gave me his number and we just kept in touch.

**Eddie: **You kept in touch alright _–He said smiling__**-**_

**Loren: **_-Kicking Eddie under the table-_ It was a good story! I'm so happy for you guys…you are together now right?

**Ian: **That's up to your mate…are we? _–He said looking at Mel-_

**Mel: **Yea I guess we are together! _–She said as she kissed Ian soft-_

**Eddie: **Get a room!

**Mel: **So we could be doing whatever you and Lo were doing?

**Loren: **Mel!

**Eddie: **Maybe? _–He said laughing-_

**Loren: **Eddie!

**Everyone was at the table laughing at how read in the face Loren was turning. There food came and for once they ate peacefully without the interruptions of the paparazzi, Chloe, or Tyler. It was perfect! The couples headed back to Eddie's place for a move night. Mel moved into her own apartment after graduation so she wouldn't have to deal with Lisa as much as she already did. She stopped over there to get some overnight cloths because Ian wanted her to stay the night with him. Eddie didn't have a problem with it because he loved seeing his friend happy. He had never seen Ian so head over hills for a girl in his life. Ian was the type of guy that would "smash and pass", but with Mel he could tell it was different. Loren and Mel talked the guys into watching ****_The Note Book, _****promising it would be really good. Eddie and Loren cuddled on the sofa while Mel and Ian did the same on the floor. Just as the move was starting to get good, there was a knock at the door. Eddie got up first to get it, anything to get him away from the movie. Jake was at the door.**

**Eddie: **Hey Jake, what's up? _–Wondering why he was here-_

**Jake: **Hey Ed…well the baby just came home yesterday and I wanted to introduce him to his uncle Eddie _–He said bringing the baby inside-_

**Ian: **Well hello Jake… _-Ian was still pissed at the whole situation-_

**Jake: **Sup Ian?

**Mel: **_-Whispering to Loren-_ Isn't that Chloe's…

**Loren: **Yep…

**Mel: **Well where is she?

**_Just as she said that Chloe came walking in with the dipper bag._**

**Chloe: **Jake you should have waited for me…Hey Eddie, Ian…Kids?

**Mel: **I'll show you kid! _–She said under her breath-_

**Eddie: **Chloe please don't start.

**Chloe: **Look Eddie, we just come here for you to see the baby…that's all.

**Eddie could tell it would mean a lot to Jake if he took some interest in the baby. He was still a little upset with Jake, but Jake is like his brother, so he put his pride aside and started to hold that baby.**

**Eddie: **_-Picking up the baby- _Hey little guy! I'm your uncle Ed… Jake his beautiful man.

**Jake: **Thank you…Loren, Mel…do you want to come see him.

**Loren and Mel: **Of Corse…

**Loren and Mel walked over to Eddie as he was holding the baby. Loren loved that Eddie put all of this aside and was trying to fix his and Jakes friendship. She saw how Jake's face lit up when Eddie said "Uncle Ed", Loren couldn't help but smile. Eddie started to talk to the baby, saying how he was going to teach him how to play the guitar and piano, close out concerts, and get over on Jake. Loren could tell that if Eddie and her relationship made it to the point kids came into play, he would be the best dad he could possibly be. Chloe was happy her plan was starting to work. As long as she was with Jake and the baby, Eddie didn't seem to care that she would be around. This would play into her advantage very well. **

**Loren: **Seems like someone is getting really attached _–She said laughing at Eddie-_

**Ian: You better watch out Loren, at the rate things were going this morning, you two are going to have little rock stars running all around here. ****_–He said laughing-_**

**Eddie: **Dude!

**Mel: **Well he does have a point Lo _–She said smiling hard-_

**Loren: **Mel! –She said embarrassed-

**Chloe: **Kids having kids? That wouldn't be such a bright idea…

**Loren: **Chloe no one was talking to you!

**Chloe: **But I'm talking to you little girl!

**Ian: **Ladies, Ladies relax!

**Chloe: **Why don't you kids go to sleep _–Folding her arms, looking at Loren and Mel-_its past your bedtime isn't it?

**Eddie: **Chloe you need to stop!

**Chloe: **I'm just looking out for her…she could use all the beauty sleep she can get.

**Mel: **That's it! You tall, cold hearted, blond headed bit… _-Being cut off by Ian as he covered her mouth-_

**Ian: **Ok this is getting out of hand…Chloe why do you have to be so bitchy? Mommy didn't hug you enough as a kid? _–He said sarcastically-_

**Jake: **Ian, don't talk to her like!

**Ian: **Come on mate…what the hell you see in her…she slept with half of L.A.

**Jake: **Don't you dare talk about my fiancé' like that Ian! You don't know a thing about her!

**Eddie: **Hold on! You're what?

**Jake: **That's the other reason I came over…I wanted to tell you I asked Chloe to marry me.

**Chloe: **And I said yes! _–She said waving her hand in front of Eddies face trying to get a reaction out of him-_

**Eddie, Loren, Mel, and Ian were shocked at the news Jake just dropped on them. Ian walked over to Eddie's liquor cabinet and took a shot, Loren and Mel stud looking at Jake like he has lost his mind, and Eddie was surprisingly smiling.**

**Eddie: **Congrats Man! _–He said hugging Jake-_

**Chloe was in utter shocked…she didn't want Eddie to be happy; she wanted him to be furious! Without realizing it she screamed out…**

**Chloe: **What!

**_I hope you all liked it…I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights are the characters._**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Rock, Paper, Succors?

**Did Jake really just say he was marrying Chloe? This can't be happening. But is good news or bad? To Eddie it was wonderful news. Eddie was beyond happy that he would finally be getting Chloe out of his hair for good. The fact that Jake asked her to marry him didn't bother him at all. Chloe on the other had was upset beyond belief. She thought Eddie would be so mad at Jake that they would fight, and he would profess he undying love for her, but she was sadly proven wrong. She stormed out of the door not even bothering to get her baby from Eddie. Jake was in disbelief, did Chloe really just get upset because Eddie said congratulations? Jake packed up the baby and his stuff and left to see what Chloe's problem was.**

**Jake: **What the hell is going on Chloe?

**Chloe: **What are you talking about Jake?

**Jake: **I stud up for you, told everyone we were engaged, Eddie said congrats, then got mad and stormed out the house.

**Chloe: **You know what Jake I really don't feel like fussing with you about this tonight.

**Jake: **Well we are!

**Chloe: **No were not, or do you want me to take my son home and never have him see his father again?

**Jake: **Why are you being so dramatic Chloe…I just want to know what's going on with you babe.

**Chloe: **Look Jake…can we talk about this later…I'm really tired.

**Jake: **Fine Chloe.

**Eddie, Loren, Mel, and Ian were still upstairs shocked about what just happened. Mel was going on a rant about how much she hated Chloe and how Jake was so blinded not to see pass Chloe. Eddie agreed 100% because he was once in Jake's shoes. As Mel continued going off, Ian began to smile at her. That only made her even more mad. **

**Mel: **What's so funny…huh?

**Ian: **You!

**Mel: **How can you sit there and laugh Ian. She came here and intentionally started trouble. Then on top of all of that she called me a kid…a kid? I'll show her a kid…this kid will put my foot so far up her… _-Ian cut her off with a kiss-_

**Ian: **You a feisty one…I love it!

**Mel: **_-Punching him in the arm-_ I'm trying to vent here and you find it's the right time to attack my lips?

**Ian: **It's the perfect time gorgeous. _–He continued to kiss her, laying back on the sofa-_

**Eddie: **Ian…Ian…Earth To Ian!

**Ian: **What mate? _–He said frustrated, breaking his kiss with Mel-_

**Eddie: **Don't you think you to would be more comforterbal some where else other then on my $5,000 sofa? _–He said smiling-_

**Ian: **Would you like for us to use your room…it must be comfy because from what I can see it has seen a lot of action from you too! _–He said folding his arms walking towards Eddie-_

**Eddie: **Guest room dude…guest room! _–He said pushing Ian back while laughing-_

**Loren: **Have fun… _-She said smiling at Mel-_

**Mel: **Oh believe me I plan to! _–She said as Ian picked her up and headed to the guest room-_

**Eddie and Loren both laughed at Ian and Mel. They seemed to be really happy with each other. There relationship was skyrocketing into med air, Loren and Eddie were happy for them. They both headed to there room and laid on the bed, looking into each others eyes. **

**Eddie: **Mel is in love _–He said laughing-_

**Loren: **How can you tell? _–She said smiling at Eddie resting her head on his chest-_

**Eddie: **The way she looks at Ian…it's the way you look at me. _–He said smiling as he pulled her in closer to him-_

**Loren: **Well hopefully Ian doesn't take as long as you did to realize he love's her too _–She started to giggle-_

**Eddie: **Very funny _–He said while kissing her forehead- _it didn't take me a long time to figure out I loved you…it took me a while to see if you felt the same way.

**Loren: **Wasn't it obvious?

**Eddie: **It would have been, but you at first you had this crazed fan look in your eyes _–He said sarcastically-_

**Loren: **Crazed fan? Really? _–She said laughing- _Who said I was even fan? Maybe I'm just in this for the fame and money…Maybe for your guitar collection…Maybe even for your gorgeous Australian friend? _–She sat up looking at him smiling seductively-_

**Eddie: **I'd give all that up to be with you _–He said sitting up looking back Loren-_

**Loren: **Really? _–She said starting to blush-_

**Eddie: **Nope…I kind of have a thing for Mel _–He said laughing-_

**Loren: **Oh really? _–She said starting to laugh too-_

**Loren picked up the close's pillow and hit him over the head with it. He quickly grabbed her, pinning her down tickling her. She wasn't giving up without a fight. She knew that Eddie's weak spot was his neck, so she leaned up and started kissing it, then nibbling on his ear. Eddie was quickly giving in, he knew Loren was winning this one. He had to think on his feet. When ever he rubbed his hands up and down Loren's sides, it always brought a small moan out of her. She realized what he was doing and knew how to finish this off. She turned him over and straddled him across his waist. She went in giving him a passionate kiss, when taking his shirt off rubbing his chest. She started to tease him, playing with the string on his shorts. He finally gave up, Loren had won this one.**

**Eddie: **You win –_He said pulling her body closer to his-_

**Loren: **Oh yea…well what do I win?

**Eddie: **An amazing night filled with no sleep, because we are going to be REALLY busy _–He said starting to kiss her neck-_

**Loren: **Sounds good to me…

**_*Knock on there bedroom door*_**

**Eddie: **You've got to be kidding me! _–He said getting up to open the door-_

**Ian: **Bad timing? _–He said smiling-_

**Eddie: **What do you think!

**Ian: **I'll let you get back to it but I need to ask you something _–He said whispering-_

**Eddie: **What?

**Ian: **I need a condom… _–Whispering so Loren wouldn't hear him-_

**Eddie: **Dude go to the store!

**Ian: **Why when I can ask my best mate –_He said trying to get Eddie to smile-_

**Eddie: **Ughh…let me see…Loren do we have extra condoms? _–He said loudly getting back at Ian for interrupting him and Loren-_

**Loren: **_-Laughing while looking in the night stand- _Umm…there's only one left…

**Ian: **Come on mate…please! _–He said pleading to Eddie-_

**Eddie: **Nope! Bye Ian… _-He said smiling closing the door-_

**Ian: **I'm desperate!…Rock, Paper, Succors best 2 out of 3?

**Eddie: **Fine!

**Eddie and Ian were seriously playing for the last condom, Loren found this very amusing. Eddie won the first round rubbing it in Ian's face. But he spoke to soon because Ian won the second round. On the last round they both tied. Eddie wanted Loren so bad after she had teased him like that. Things with Ian and Mel were getting real intense and Ian wanted to make this a night to remember for Mel, but realized he had no protection. It was the last round to break the tie and Ian won.**

**Ian: **Thanks mate! _–He said running past Eddie, getting it from Loren and heading back to Mel-_

**Eddie: **I'll be right back!

**Loren: **Where are you going? _–She said laughing-_

**Eddie: **To the store…Ian's not the only one having fun tonight _–He said while giving Loren a kiss then walking out the penthouse-_

**Loren thought Eddie was playing until she heard the door close. She couldn't help but laugh, when she looked at the clock it said 1:38 a.m.; she knew Eddie wouldn't find a store open this late. Eddie had been to three stores and finally found a store open. He looked at the clock and saw it was 2:12 a.m. He hoped in his car and hurried home. When he finally got back to the penthouse and up to there room he saw Loren was sleeping. At this point he hated Ian. When he got in bed he let out a small sigh, and wrapped his arms around Loren. Loren was pretending to be sleep, but couldn't help but start laughing. He turned her over and started to smile.**

**Eddie: **What's so funny?

**Loren: **Did you find what you were looking for? _–She said laughing-_

**Eddie: **After going to three stores _–He said kissing her neck-_

**Loren: **It's late Eddie…maybe tomorrow. _–She said turning over on her side-_

**Eddie pulled her in closer and starting by kissing her on her shoulder moving to her neck. Loren was trying her hardest to resist Eddie so she pulled the covers over her head smiling. He loved a challenge; he joined her under the covers easing up her shirt, softly rubbing his hands all over her body. Loren wanted Eddie so bad, but she couldn't help but mess with him. She pulled her shirt back down and was slowly easing out the bed. Eddie pulled her back in bed as she started to laugh at his optimism. He climbed on top of her and started to kiss her neck. She was moaning already which let Eddie know they really weren't getting any sleep tonight.**

**_I hope you guys like this chapter! I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters._**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Love Is In The Air…

**Last night may have started off weird for Eddie, Loren, Mel, and Ian; but it ended quite well for all of them. Ian and Mel had an amazing night thinks to Ian winning the game. Mel had only do it once with Adam, but the night she had with Ian couldn't even compare. Ian woke up first noticing Mel must have eased out of his arms during the night. He moved slid over to her side of the bed and brought her in closer to him. She was sleeping so hard she didn't even know he had moved her into his arms. Ian has never been a serious relationship ever. Eddie was more of the lover and he was more of the player. It was something about Mel that caught him off guard. She was beautiful, funny, smart, and knew how to put him in his place. He never that he would say this, but he was starting to fall in love with her. Mel's hair was covering her face, he ran his finger through her hair moving it. He couldn't help but stair at her. She had a small smile as she slept. He thought that was incredibly cute. Everything she did he found cute. He kissed her cheek whispering in her ear ****_"I Love You Beautiful" _****as he was falling back to waking up turning and facing Ian, Mel looked at him with her big brown eyes and said ****_"I Love you too"_****. Meanwhile in Loren and Eddie's room, Loren had finally fallen asleep not to long ago. Eddie took a power nap, we was use to no sleep. He hated being up alone but he also didn't want to wake Loren up. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When going in he looked back to make sure he hadn't woke Loren up and he didn't. He took a quick shower and then headed out to get breakfast for everyone. Loren heard the door closing and saw Eddie had left. She didn't think anything of it knowing he wouldn't have wanted to wake her up. Loren threw on cloths and walked out the room running into Mel.**

**Mel: **Well good morning! _–She said smiling from ear to ear-_

**Loren: **Seems like your having a really good morning _–Loren said laughing as they sat on the sofa-_

**Mel: **Well you can say that _–Mel started to blush-_

**Loren: **Ok…So how was it!

**Mel: **Amazing Lo!

**Loren: **Details…Now!

**Mel: **Where should I begin?

**Mel started telling Loren about her and Ian's night. When Ian brought her to the room they had a really hot make-out session. Ian started to undress Mel when his phone started to ring. Mel told him to get it because it could be important. When he answered it, it was someone calling for him to do a job in Paris the following afternoon. Ian looked at Mel when he was on the phone and saw the disappointment in her eyes. She told him to tell them he would be there. Ian got back on the phone and told them they would have to find someone else to do the job. Mel was shocked, it was a job in Paris and he turned it down to stay with her. She asked him why would he turn down an opportunity like that? He told her because he would never turn down an opportunity to be with her. Mel lunged into a kiss that was unbreakable with Ian after he told her that. When she started to unbutton his shirt she asked if he had protection, and well we know how that ended. After Ian came back from Loren and Eddie's room, he and Mel made passionate love. **

**Loren: **Mel…I'm so happy for you and Ian

**Mel: **That's not even the best part Lo!

**Loren: **Oh my…really!

**Mel: **When I felt his arm wrap around me, he whispered in my ear that he loved me Lo…In that sexy ascent he told me he loved me! _–She said smiling at Loren's reaction__**-**_

**Loren: **Oh My Goodness Mel! _–She leaned over and gave her the biggest hug-_

**Mel: **I'm in love…I never thought I would say that…

**Loren: **Well you are Mel…we both are!

**Mel: **Mission one complete! Now we got to get Eddie to step it up and put a ring on that finger!

**Loren: **No, no, no _–Loren started to laugh- _Were not ready for all that just yet Mel.

**Mel: **You're already shacking up with him minus well make it official…

**Loren: **Isn't Ian in the room…maybe you should go check on him _–Loren was trying to avoid this conversation-_

**Mel: **We will talk about this Loren Tate! _–She said as she going to see Ian-_

**Loren: **Ok Mel _-She said smiling-_

**_*Just as Loren was about to go back in the room, the front door opened*_**

**Eddie: **Good morning beautiful _–He said as he put the food down and kissed her-_

**Loren: **Good morning…so you left to get breakfast?

**Eddie: **Yea I thought everyone might be hungry.

**Loren: **Well I'm glad you didn't decided to try and cook _–She said smiling-_

**Eddie: **Very funny…where are those two, still sleep?

**Loren: **Ian was but Mel wasn't…she said they had an AMAZING night!

**Ian: **We did…good morning mates _–He said walking out of the room with Mel standing in front of him, with his arms wrapped around her waist-_

**Eddie, Loren, Mel and Ian sat down to eat breakfast. Ian was showing Loren and Mel some old pictures he had of him and Eddie. Loren knew Ian and Eddie had some crazy times together, but crazy was an understatement. Ian had a story for every picture and it always started off with "I got him so wasted" or "Get a few drinks in him and he will do anything". Loren couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassing pictures Ian had. Eddie didn't find it was funny. He wasn't mad he just didn't want Loren to see him like that. They finished eating and Mel and Ian headed back to the room. Loren and Eddie decided to let them two have the house to themselves, so they decided to go to their secret spot.**

**Eddie: **Lo?

**Loren: **Yea?

**Eddie: **You know I heard you and Mel talking when I was coming in the door right? _–He said looking at Loren smiling-_

**Loren: **You know how Mel is… _-She said looking down and hills-_

**Eddie: **Do you agree with her?

**Loren: **About?

**Eddie: **Feeling like all we are doing is shacking up?

**Loren: **I mean I love you, and we live together…if that's shacking up then yea I guess we are _–She started to laugh-_

**Eddie: **Come here _–He said standing up reaching for Loren's hand to help her up- _You know one thing that I love about this view**?**

**Loren: **It'ssomewhere for you to think and get away? _–She said as Eddie was wrapping his arms around her waist, looking out into the hills-_

**Eddie: **That and because it's beautiful. I do come here to think a lot, but what gets my mind off of everything every time is you. So I guess you can say I come up here because of you. The view is for ever going just like your career. When it's dark out the stars seem to know when to come out and like it back up, kind of like what you did for me. I never want to lose the light you brought to my life Loren.

**Loren: **You're not going to lose me Eddie…

**Eddie: **I want to make sure of that…I just want to keep you happy Lo.

**Loren: **I'm more then happy babe…you always seem to find away to get my mind off of all the stress of our lives.

**Eddie: **I want to do something special for you Lo…you deserve it _–He said turning her around to face him-_

**Loren: **You don't have to Eddie**…**

**Eddie: **But I want too, and I am…come let go… _-He grabbed her hand and was walking back to the car-_

**Loren: **Where are we going _–She said smiling-_

**Eddie: **To pack…were going on a trip!

**Loren: **Where?

**Eddie: **It's a surprise!

**Eddie and Loren went back to the penthouse to pack for this surprise trip Eddie was planning. Eddie had something amazing in mined planed for Loren. This could either go extremely well, or extremely bad.**

**_Not the best chapter but I hope you all like it. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters._**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Vacation

**Eddie had just told Loren that he wanted to do something special for her, so he decided he is going to take her on a surprise trip. He really did start to think about he and Loren's future and where this relationship was going. He loves Loren and knows that she will be by his side through what ever may come there way. When they got back to the penthouse Ian and Mel had already left. Eddie pulled the suite cases out of the hall closet and told Loren to pack weeks worth of clothes. Loren tried he hardest to get a hint out of him to tell her where they were going, but he wasn't breaking. It didn't take Eddie very long to pack, but Loren on the other seemed liked she was packing for a life time. Eddie sat on the bed watching Loren franticly run back and forth from the closet to the suite case. His eyes kept focusing on her body. He loved the way her hair flipped every time she turned around, the way her hips swayed from side to side. To Eddie she was the sexiest thing on this planet. After Loren's third trip or so the closet she started to notice Eddie staring at her butt. **

**Loren: **You know instead of stirring at my butt you could help me out. _–She said smiling-_

**Eddie: **What? I am not… _-Loren shot him a look- _Ok I was but I can't help it your just so sexy _–He started to kiss her neck-_

**Loren: **Thank you but I have a lot of packing to do! _–She said pulling away from Eddie-_

**Eddie: **Fine…I'm going to go call pop and tell him were leaving tonight. _–He said walking out of the room-_

**Loren: **Ok… _-Loren went back to packing-_

***Eddie walked in the living room and called Max***

**Eddie: **Hey pop!

**Max: **Pop who is this pop you speak off? I haven't talked to my son in so long I started to forget I had one!

**Eddie: **Sorry…I've just been really busy lately

**Max: **Yea with Loren _–He said laughing-_

**Eddie: **Well I just called to tell you I'm taking her on a trip…you know to get her out of the city for a while.

**Max: **You both could use a vacation…just please take good care of her Eddie

**Eddie:** Iam Pop…I just hope she has a good time.

**Max: **Well don't have to much fun that you wont want to come home!

**Eddie: **I'll try not too…

***Eddie heard a women's voice in the back round***

**Eddie: **Seems like you have some company?

**Max: **It's not like that it's just Nora…

**Eddie: **When did you and Nora start hanging out?

**Max: **When our kids disowned us!

**Eddie: **_-Laughing- _You too better not be having to much fun!

**Max: **Bye son…have fun.

**Eddie: **Alright pop…I call you when we make it there.

**Eddie walked back in the room to find Loren finally done packing. He gave Loren a small but loving kiss and grabbed there bag bringing them downstairs. Eddie had a car waiting for them that brought them to his privet jet. When getting on the jet, Loren spotted a bouquet of one dozen red roses with a card attached. Eddie looked at her smiling, giving her the go head to read the card. Loren opened the card and it read:**

**_Loren,_**

**_You mean more to me then you will ever know. When I felt like love didn't exist, you came out of nowhere and proved me wrong. You are my inspiration and if I would give you the world I would because you deserve it. Our lives have changed in so many ways the last few months and will only continue too. You are about to make a huge name for yourself Loren Tate, but I just want you to know I will be hear for you every step of the way. I love you so much Loren I could write a million songs about it and still not fully express my love for you. This much needed get away hopefully will be the best vacation you have ever had. After you read this letter look under your seat._**

**_ — Love, Eddie_**

**Loren looked under her seat and found a flat blue jewelry box with silver ribbon tied around it. When she opened it, it was a silver heart shaped necklace with the words **_You Have My Heart_**in scripted on the back. Loren started to tear up as Eddie placed the necklace around her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soft as he pulled her in closer returning the kiss. The flight to there secret destination was fun and productive. Eddie had fallen asleep, so Loren picked up his guitar and started to write some songs. Just as she was Eddie's muse he was hers. She didn't have her song book, but saw Eddie's sticking out of his bag. She figured he wouldn't mind if she wrote in it. When she opened the book she saw the songs she wrote when she first gave it to him. That really made her smile. Then she saw the songs she saw he had been working on. All of the songs she saw in the book she recognized them from him singing them, all except one. On the last page he wrote in the heading said and the words that followed touched her heart.**

** "****_My Loren"_**

**_ I'm here for you no matter the time of place, _**

**_ Can't stand waking up and not seeing your face. _**

**_ Fight for you in the storming rain,_**

**_ risk myself getting hurt just to save you from the pain._**

**_ I want you here with me for the rest of my life,_**

**_ With the hopes of someday calling you my wife._**

**He didn't finish the song, but she could tell it was coming from his heart. Eddie started to wake up so she slid his song book back in his bag. She continued to play just as the pilot said the plane was landing. Loren looked outside the window and saw the beautiful blue sea and white sandy beach. She was shocked that Eddie had planed such an amazing trip to the Bahamas. Eddie and Loren arrived at the hotel, being greeted by tons of fans. Loren didn't realize people outside of California knew who she was. Eddie took Loren by the hand and took her up stairs to their room. As Loren expected the room was beautiful. **

**Loren: **Eddie, this is amazing!

**Eddie: **Anything for you _–He pulled her in close and kissed her soft-_

**Loren: **Eddie I told you already, I'm happy with the way things are. Your way pass the point where you have to try and impress me _–She said laughing-_

**Eddie: **If I wanted to impress you a small trip to the Bahamas wouldn't be the way I would do it.

**Loren: **Well isn't someone being quite the showoff.

**Eddie: **Just saying _–He started laughing-_

**Loren: **Eddie?

**Eddie: **Yea?

**Loren: **This is perfect…everything you do for me is perfect…why?

**Eddie: **What do you mean why?

**Loren: **Why do you do the things you do?

**Eddie: **Easy…because I love you Loren! _–He said looking into her eyes-_

**Loren: **Out of all the beautiful women in this world…you chose to fall for me? I'm just Loren Tate like this kind of stuff doesn't happen to me. It just seems like something that would happen in a fair tale…is this to good to be true?

**Eddie: **Loren, I could say the same thing…you had the chance to be with someone at your school, who you would be able to go to the movies with…eat out at a regular resterant with out worrying about being trampled over by fans and paparazzi. Yea I'm "Eddie Duran" but I know for a fact if my career would be over tomorrow you would still be there for me. That's why I love you.

**Loren: **I know all that Eddie but…

**Eddie: **No buts…_-He said sitting her down on sofa closest to the window- _Loren when I first met you I knew there was something special about you. The night you won the concert, when you were performing, I saw this spark in you that lit something in me. All the times we just "hung out" I always wished you would make the first move because honestly I was scared too. You gave me a notebook for my birthday Loren and that was the best gift I felt like I got because of the thought behind it. You make me see the same things in life that I feel like I've missed out on. You give me a reason to want to branch out and continue to find myself. I love you Loren because you are you!

**Loren: **Do you mean all of that?

**Eddie: **More then you will ever know…so I don't want to ever hear you question our relationship Lo. Ok?

**Loren: **Ok…and Eddie?

**Eddie: **Yes?

**Loren: **I love you too!

**Eddie: **Well I have a lot planed for you Ms. Tate and we have no time to waist so if you will, go in the room and you will find something waiting for you. _–He said smiling leading her to the room-_

**Loren: **What is all this?

**Eddie had dresses from different designers sent over to the hotel for Loren. He wanted her to feel special and knew just the ways to do it. He had a amazing evening planed for them, and couldn't wait for it to get started.**

**I don't own any right to Hollywood Height. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. Shooting Star.

**Eddie and Loren were about to go to a dinner that Loren would never forget. Eddie had a wonder evening planed for Loren. He loved her so much and realized that he never really took her on a special trip or a really fancy dinner, but he knew none of that really mattered to Loren. Loren was the type of girl that didn't look for the glitz and glamor in a relationship. He saw that Loren needed to be treated to a night that would be all about her. Eddie walked out to the beach while Loren was in the hotel room still getting ready. He wanted to make sure everything was set up perfectly for his girl. Eddie made sure he reserved the half of the beach that the hotel owned; he didn't care how much it would cost. He had a the staff line up small candles and rose petals going form the exit doors leading to the dinner table that was set up not too far from where the water stopped at the cost line. Eddie was standing by the water watching the waves crash when he saw Loren from the corner of his eye. He turned around and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Loren had on a white, flowing, strapless maxi dress. Her hair was straight and flowing as the breeze was picking up a little. She was amazed at what Eddie had done in such a small amount of time. She saw Eddie standing there looking extremely handsome in his linen shirt and khaki skinny's. She didn't know what made Eddie want to do all this for her but she was not objecting to any of it. As she walked closer to Eddie, he started to meet her half way.**

**Eddie: **You look beautiful Ms. Tate _–He said smiling-_

**Loren- **You doing look too bad yourself Mr. Duran**.**

**Eddie: **Do you like your surprise?

**Loren: **Eddie it's beautiful…You know you didn't have to do all of this.

**Eddie: **Yes I did. I had to should the women I love that I can be romantic at times.

**Loren: **Well I love it! _–She walked up to him and kissed him-_

**Eddie: **I'm glad you do babe. _–He pulled out her chair for her-_

**Loren and Eddie had finished eating. They walked along the beach and talked for hours as the sun had finally set. The stars were shining up the sky and Loren couldn't help but stair into the sky. **

**Eddie: **It's beautiful isn't it?

**Loren: **Yes it is_. –She said as she sat down lying on the sand-_

**Eddie: **You wanna know something?

**Loren: **Sure…

**Eddie: **I was scared you wouldn't like your surprise.

**Loren: **Eddie I love it…you could have took me to a taco truck in the middle of know where and I would have loved it. _–She said smiling-_

**Eddie: **I'll remember that next time _–He said laughing-_

**Loren: **Eddie?

**Eddie: **Yea?

**Loren: **Thank you…

**Eddie: **You don't have to thank me Lo.

**Loren: **I know but I want too. I just want to think you for everything.

**Eddie: **Lo, you deserve it all. You never ask me for anything but you're quick to give. I love you so much Loren and if I could give you the world I would. _–He was about to continue when Loren cut him off-_

**Loren: **Eddie, I don't ask you for anything because I have everything I could ever dream of having.

**Eddie: **And what's that?

**Loren: **Your love. _–She said as she turned towards him, looking into his eyes- _No amount of money, trips, or platinum albums could replace or compare to the love I have for you.

**Eddie: **I love you _–He said leaning in to kiss her-_

**Loren: **I love you, too.

**Loren and Eddie looked into each other's eyes and started to kiss. As things were getting really steamy on the beach Loren lifted her head as she saw a shooting star.**

**Eddie: **Make a wish.

**Loren:** I don't need too. _–She said smiling at him then leaning back into the kiss-_

_**Loren and Eddie night couldn't have got any better, at least that's what Loren thought. Eddie pulled away from the kiss, even though he didn't want to. Loren was curious as to why he would break such a beautiful moment. Eddie stud up and put out his hand to help Loren up. He led Loren to this cleft that was not too far from where they were. Loren didn't know what was up there but she would soon find out. Candles were lined along where the stairs were, leading up to the top of the cleft. Loren thought Eddie was done with all the surprises, but she had a feeling she would like this one. Eddie walked Loren all the way up hand-in-hand. **_

** Loren was in awe at what she saw. Eddie had candles shaped as a heart lining a dance floor he had set up. There was a six piece courted band playing as Loren approached the top. Eddie walked to the middle of the dance floor as Loren stud back and took it all in. He held out his hand, signaling to Loren to dance with him. Loren walked over to Eddie slowly, taking his hand and beginning to dance with him. Eddie pulled Loren in close to him and rested his hands on the smalls of her back. Loren wrapped her arms Eddie and rested her head against his chest. She closed eyes and enjoyed every moment she was spending with Eddie. She thought thinks couldn't get any better at this point. Eddie by far exceeded her expectations. Eddie knew Loren Thought this was it, But be super surprised by what she would find back in there hotel room.**

**Loren and Eddie were finished there night on the beach so Eddie brought Loren up to the hotel room. Loren thought that dancing was the perfect way to end their night but she was sadly mistaken. When Loren opened the door she saw Eddie had the room decorated with rose petals and candles. She loved every part of what Eddie had done to the point it brought her to tears. Eddie wiped her face and they sat down on the sofa and the chocolate covered strawberries that were there. Eddie could help but stair at Loren. He knew that she was "the one". Loren started to get use to Eddie just stirring at her so she slowly started to stare at him back.**

**Eddie: **You're beautiful.

**Loren: **So I've been told _–She said smiling-_

**Eddie: **So did you enjoy your mini vacation?

**Loren: **Mini vacation? Eddie, you out did yourself. It was amazing and I loved every bit of it. _–She leaned over and kissed Eddie-_

**Eddie: **Loren, I just feel like I never do anything special for you. I love you with all my heart and plan on doing more stuff like this for as often as I can.

**Loren: **You don't have to do that Eddie. I know you want to but I would be just as content if we were at the penthouse, in our PJs and watching a movie. As long as I'm with you I'm happy Eddie.

** Eddie didn't have words to express how Loren made him feel at this time so he showed her instead by kissing with such passion it made her toes curl. Eddie picked Loren up, never breaking there kiss, and brought her up to the bed room. Eddie laid Loren on the bed and slowly climbed on top of her. Loren started to unbutton his shirt as he was kissing her neck. Just when Eddie was about to pull Loren's dress off, Loren heard a noise coming from a big box wrapped with a bow that she never noticed was in the room. When Loren looked up at Eddie she saw him smiling. She got up quickly to go and open the box. When she did, she found a small puppy inside it. Out of all the things Eddie had done for her that night, that was the best part. (She was a white tea cup poodle)**

**Loren: **Eddie!

**Eddie: **I thought you would never see the box.

**Loren: **I love her already!

**Eddie: **More then me?

**Loren: **Maybe? _–She said laughing-_

**Eddie: **What are you going to name her?

**Loren: **I don't know yet, but thank you so much Eddie!

**Loren and Eddie finished there night off wrapped in each other's arms. They were leaving for home in the morning and had a couple of surprise's waiting for them both when they get there.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. Oh Baby!

**Loren and Eddie's night was amazing. Loren couldn't have asked for a better trip, even though she didn't ask for it. Eddie woke up to what he thought was Loren kissing him, but it was the dog licking his face. Loren thought it was so fun which made Eddie laugh. They had to get going soon; Jake had some important meetings set up for both Loren and Eddie. Loren fired Kelly awhile back, and Jake signed her. Eddie hasn't seen Jake since the night he and Chloe brought the baby over. Eddie knew Jake had probably told Chloe about the meeting, so he wasn't going to be surprised if she would be there. Loren and Eddie were asleep the entire flight knowing that meetings Jake had planned would be an all-day thing. The limo was waiting for then on the runway was there plain had landed. Eddie and Loren stopped at the pent house and dropped the puppy off, and took a quick shower. Eddie wanted so bad to join Loren, but she wanted to take a real shower without any distractions. Eddie jumped in the shower when Loren got out. They both quickly got dressed and left to go to their meetings. As soon as they got to Jake's office, just as expected Chloe was there waiting.**

**Chloe: **Well well well…if it isn't the lovely couple _–She said sarcastically as she was holding the baby-_

**Loren: **Hi Chloe…

**Chloe: **Kid…Eddie how have you been?

**Eddie: **Fine Chloe…where's Jake.

**Chloe: **In his office…don't you want to talk to me?

**Eddie: **I have nothing to say to you Chloe

**Loren: **Eddie were going to be late for the meeting with Jake _–She said holding on to his arm-_

**Eddie: **You're right let's go

**Loren and Eddie walked into Jakes office, and Chloe followed their lead. Jake was going over some tour dates, meet and greet times, recording session dates, and interview dates and times. Loren was getting a little overwhelmed, but Eddie comforted her with a reassuring smile. Chloe was getting bored; realizing Eddie wasn't going to give her any attention, so she left. Chloe claimed she had business to take care of so she left the baby with Jake. He was having a hard time trying to get all the paper work and hold a crying baby, so Loren took the baby from him. By the look on Jake's face he was relieved. Loren wasn't focusing on what Jake was saying because she was too busy playing with the baby.**

**Eddie: **Seems like you want one of those…

**Loren: **No way! At least not right now _–She said laughing-_

**Jake: **Trust me there a lot of work!

**Loren: **I can tell…someone needs there dipper changed. We will be back.

**_Loren walked out of the room giving Eddie and Jake a chance to talk._**

**Eddie: **So Jake, how's being a dad treating you?

**Jake: **It's stressful! I don't get much sleep because I'm up all night with baby Ryan…Chloe is working just as much as I am so I don't get to see her much. Don't get me wrong I love my son, but it's just a little rough right now.

**Eddie: **Sounds like you should have been the one on vacation and not me _–He said laughing-_

**Jake: **I could use one…wait I have an idea _–He said with a devious look-_

**Eddie: **I don't like the look on your face Jake.

**Jake: **I could really use a vacation and so could Chloe…would you and Loren like to watch Ryan for the weekend.

**Eddie: **I'm not sure man.

**Jake: **Come on Ed it's only going to be for three days…please?

**Eddie: **Fine –He said laughing- but you defiantly owe me!

**Jake: **Thanks Eddie! _–He said hugging Eddie- _I will drop him off tomorrow morning.

**Jake quickly called Chloe and told her what was going on. She wasn't too happy with the fact that Loren would be watching her baby, but she was looking on the bright side that Eddie would be watching him. Chloe thought that maybe this was a good chance for Eddie to bond with Ryan because she had high hopes her and Eddie would be back together. As Jake was setting everything up, Eddie told Loren they were going to be watching Ryan. Loren was fine with it. She would do anything to help Jake out because she knew he needed a break. Loren knew Chloe wouldn't be completely happy with the arrangements, but she really didn't care. All of Eddie and Loren's meetings were over with so they grabbed a quick meal and headed back home to start getting the house cleaned up.**

**Loren: **Are you ready to babysit Mr. Duran?

**Eddie: **I'm kind of nervous _–He said playfully-_

**Loren: **You are such a baby –She said laughing- It's not going to be that hard watching a baby for a couple of days.

**Eddie: **That's a couple of days that we can't do anything.

**Loren: **You will be ok.

**Eddie: **I hope this doesn't back fire on us…

**Loren: **What do you mean?

**Eddie: **I mean were doing this for Jake, but are you forgetting who Ryan's mom is?

**Loren: **Chloe is the least of my worries…just remember what you said were doing this for Jake.

**Eddie: **But babe Chloe…

**Loren: **Eddie, Jake is our friend right?

**Eddie: **right…

**Loren: **Ok then…Just try and forget about Chloe.

**Eddie: **I will try _–He said giving Loren a half smile-_

**Loren walked over to Eddie and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she tried to walk away Eddie wrapped his arms around her and brought her in closer to him, to give her the kiss he had been waiting to give her all day. Loren gave in to Eddie seeing that they wouldn't be getting much action this weekend. Eddie brought Loren up to the bedroom, and began to undress her. Loren willingly followed Eddie's lead, walking through the bedroom doors and landed on the bed. Eddie loved when Loren let him take control, and Loren never objected to it. Loren and Eddie had one hell of a night with no interruptions for once. The feel asleep shortly after, knowing the weekend they had ahead of them.**

**_I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the Characters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! _**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. What A Dream

Recap: Jake and Chloe are going out of town to "working things out" in their relationship, so they have decided to leave the baby with Loren and Eddie for the weekend.

**Jake had just left from Eddie and Loren's penthouse, dropping the baby off. Chloe waited in the car because she claimed she wasn't feeling well. Loren and Eddie didn't care at all where Chloe was or what she was doing, the only reason they were doing this was for Jake. Loren had her far share of experience with watching kids, seeing that was a side job she took during the summer. Eddie on the other hand had no clue as what he should do with a kid. Loren assured him that she would teach him everything he needed to know. When Jake dropped baby Ryan off he was sleeping in his car seat. Loren gently picked him up and sat on the sofa with him in her arms. As much stuff Jake had brought with him for the baby you would have thought that he was going to be with them for at least a month instead of three days. Eddie quietly brought all of Ryan's things to their room. As Eddie was unpacking the bag that Ryan's clothes were in, he smiled at the thought of how someone could actually fit into something like this. No one in Eddie's family had had a baby since he was a kid himself, so he never really had close contact with a baby. Eddie pulled out an onesie that had a black guitar on it with the words **_**My Dad Rock's **_**on it that had to be the cutest thing he had seen. As he was just about finished he heard footsteps behind him. When he turned around he saw Loren with a sleeping Ryan in her arms. Loren placed the baby in the basinet Eddie had set up for him, and then both Eddie and Loren sat on the bed, looking at the baby. **

**Eddie**: Loren?

**Loren**: Yea?

**Eddie**: How can something so beautiful come from something so evil? _–He said smiling-_

**Loren**: I guess he got it all from Jake…I can't believe you agreed to watch the baby. _–She said surprised-_

**Eddie**: It was the least I could do for Jake. _–He said as he pulled Loren closer to him-_

**Loren**: I can't wait to see you change your first dipper!

**Eddie**: Now about that, I was thinking that you would change the dippers and feed him.

**Loren**: And what exactly would that leave you to do? _–She said crossing her arms-_

**Eddie**: Play with the kid of cores!

**Loren**: Aren't you funny…but I'm letting you know now that we will both be up changing and feeding him. I will do it first just to show you, but I know you will be a quick learner. _–She said getting up and bringing Ryan's bottles downstairs and putting them in the refrigerator-_

_**Eddie: **__But…_

_**Loren**__: No buts Duran!_

_**Eddie**__: Fine…_

_**Eddie couldn't help but laugh at the way Loren just put him in his place. He was still in their room, watching baby Ryan sleep as he started to imagine his and Loren's little family may be like.**_

_"Eddie!"A pregnant Loren called from their room. "Is it time!?" Eddie screamed running up the stairs."No, I can't reach my shoes. Can you please get them for me?" Eddie walked in the room smiling at how beautiful and helpless his wife was, as she attempted to bend over and put her shoes on. "You do this every day, I would think that you would have learned your lesion by now", Eddie said laughing. "I didn't ask for your smart comments, can you just please help me", Loren said trying to hold back her laugh. Eddie put her shoes on her, kissed her softy, and they headed out the door to Loren's doctor appointment. _

_Leaving out of their penthouse, they were surrounded by flashing cameras and screaming fans that wanted to know what they were having?, when is the baby due?, and how many more kids were they planning on having? Eddie and Loren pretended like they didn't hear any of their questions as they entered the car and drove off. "Are you still planning on telling mom and dad that were having a boy, or do you keep the sex of the baby a secret?", Eddie asked Loren. "I want to keep the guessing", Loren said laughing, "But if you want to tell them that's fine with me." Eddie didn't have time to answer Loren, because just as he was opening his mouth Loren felt a sharp pain in her pelvic area, knowing that only meant one thing. The baby was coming. _

_Eddie sped through traffic getting Loren to the hospital while Loren called Max and Nora to tell them the news. As Eddie went into the delivery room with Loren, he left a Getty Max and worried Nora in the waiting room. Soon after Ian and Mel showed up as they go the news of what was going on. Three hours later, a teary eyed Eddie walking in the waiting room with a beautiful baby boy in his arms. Everyone ran up to Eddie to welcome this new edition to their little family. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to, Braden Elliot Duran". "Max we have a grandson", sighed a crying Nora. "He's a cutie Eddie, you didn't do too bad Duran", Mel said crossing her arms smiling. Everyone walked in the room to find a worn out Loren smiling from ear to ear. Nora walked over to Loren to tell her how beautiful the baby was and Mel followed suit. Ian and Max couldn't hold their tuff exterior for long, as they both wanted to hold the baby. Visiting hours were over, and everyone started to leave. That left Eddie and Loren to themselves with the baby. _

_Eddie was watching as Loren was lying there singing soft to their beautiful baby boy. He couldn't believe he and Loren created this little person. He loved taking care of a pregnant Loren, but more so loved the fact that he was now a dad. "Lo?" he said softly. "Yea?" she said almost at a whisper. "I Love you", he said walking up to her and the baby, kissing her softly on her head. "I love you, too." _

_**Loren**__: Eddie…Eddie…Eddie! –Loren said as she was standing in the door way-_

_**Eddie**__: Yea –He said coming out of his day dream-_

_**Loren: **__I've been calling you for like 10 minutes. What's wrong?_

**Eddie**: Nothing, I'm fine.

**Loren: **Why do you look all spaced out then?

**Eddie**: It's nothing really _–He said walking over to Loren, kissing her softly-_

**And with that Eddie walked over to a sleeping Ryan, getting ready to change his dipper. Loren was shocked and wondered what had gotten into him, but didn't question him about it. Loren and Eddie spent the rest of the day taking after the baby and answering Jake's called every hour on the hour. Eddie didn't tell Loren what was going through his head earlier that day, but it motivated him to prove that he can be a good father. This wasn't the normal Saturday night they were use to having, but it was one that they didn't mind getting use too.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. Letting Go

**Taking care of a baby wasn't as bad as Eddie thought it would be. He watched what Loren was doing as she fed and changed the baby. Loren was surprised at how good his was doing, taking care of the baby. A few times as she went to make his bottle, she would find herself watching Eddie in awe calmly rocking the baby. Baby Ryan didn't cry too much, but when he did Loren would walk around the room with him singing a song Nora sung to her as a baby. The day seemed to go on forever. Loren and Eddie were beat. As 12:30A.M. came they finally put the baby to sleep, and hit the sheets. A goodnights sleep was the only thing on Eddie and Lorens mind. Eddie laid the baby down then got in bed with Loren. Eddie pulled Loren in close to him then soon fell asleep. It was about 4:30 in the morning and Loren was wrapped in Eddies arms, sleeping peacefully when the baby started to cry. Eddie was out cold, leaving Loren to get up and feed the baby. As she walked in the front room with the baby to feed him, her phone started ringing. It was Jake.**

"Hello?" Loren said in a sleepy voice. "Hey Lo, umm I know it's late, but I was wondering how my little guy is doing. He usually wakes up around 3 or 4 your time." Loren knew that Jake would be worried about Ryan seeing that it was his first night away from his mom and dad. Loren did her best to assure Jake she had everything under control. "He's doing fine Jake, he just woke up and I'm feeding him now." Loren said as she sat on the sofa. "He can be a little fussy, he's not giving you guys a hard time is he, because we can come back." A persistent Jake said. "Of course not Jake! We like having him here, and plus you could use a vacation." Loren wasn't going to let Jake miss out on a good time. He needed a break, and Loren was happy to help. "I just miss him you know." Jake finally admitted. Loren couldn't help but picture Jake , this once tough as nails man who you couldn't get a bit of emotion out of, a now soft and loveable teddy bear when it came to baby Ryan. She loved how much Jake showed his affection for the baby, whereas Chloe rarely showed any type of emotion toward him. "Jake I'm sure he misses you too, but you need to get back to your vacation and try to have some fun." Jake soon agreed and finally got off the phone with Loren, but not before he made her say goodnight for him.

Loren realized that after she fed the baby, he was not going to go back to sleep. She wasn't tired anymore so she decided she would just stay up with him. Loren found that it was so cute when he started to laugh he would make little spit bubbles causing her to laugh as well. They had to have been up for about two hours, because the room was getting a bit brighter. Loren noticed that the sun was starting to rise, so she tip toed into her and Eddies room to go on the patio. When step outside she sat in one the chairs that were placed out there, sitting the baby in her lap. Taking in the beautiful sun rise, Loren started think back on why she loved them so much.

Loren was a child who had to grow up a little faster than most. When she was four, her dad up and left her and her mom to fend for themselves. Loren watched her mom cry herself to sleep more nights then she should have. When she would hear her mom crying, she would crawl into bed with her and tell her everything would be ok. When Nora would see that the sun was starting to rise, she would leave a sleeping Loren in bed and watch as the sky would start to light up. One morning Loren woke and saw that her mother was no longer in bed with her, so she searched until she saw that she was outside in a daze. Loren didn't understand why she would do this, but would only find her crying mom sitting on the swing in their backward just watching the sun rise. Years had passed and every once in a while she would still find her mom doing so. When Loren was about six or seven, and caught her mom doing this she finally asked her what this was all about. Loren step outside and joined her mother, sitting in the empty swing. "Mom, why do you look out to the sky like that?" Nora getting up and starting to push the swing Loren was sitting in as she stared to explain why you did this. "When I was a little girl, about your age, my mom use to tell me that when your upset and can't find a reason to smile; look up at the sky." Nora saw the confused look on Loren's little face so she further explained. "When you get older, sometimes you're going to find it hard to be happy when things get ruff. Instead of moping around and feeling sorry for yourself, always remember that a new day is coming. No matter what problems may come your way, or how much pain you may feel; don't let that feeling take over your whole life. Cry a few tears, go to sleep, and wake up seeing that it is a new day and you have a fresh start like nothing ever happened."

As Loren got older and things started to get ruff she would remember what her mom said. When she was 10 and upset that she was the only kid in her class that wasn't going to attend the Father/Daughter breakfast brunch at her school, she found her way outside crying a few tears and remembering that things would get better. When she was 13 and realized her mom didn't go out in the morning as much, she would sneak out and ride her bike up to a spot on a hill that she had found, and just to watch the sunrise. Realizing how peaceful it was up there she just started to write as well, and write getting all her feelings out seemed to help and be a way a coping with how she was feeling. From that moment on, when she would feel down or depressed, she would go up to her spot and just think about the words her mother shared with her at such a young age.

Loren looked up at looked out into the sky as she found herself telling this story to the baby. "You have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about, but one day Auntie Lo will tell you this story again." Loren looked down and realized that the baby had fallen asleep. A small smile crossed Loren's face as she walked back into the room to lay the baby down. When Loren got back in the bed she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "How long have you been up?" Eddie asked as he stared to sit up, waking up from his sleep. "Since about 4:30." Loren said as she snuggled up into his chest closing her eyes, not fighting her sleep. Before he could ask her what she was doing up that early, he saw that she was starting to fall back asleep.

Eddie had been up for about thirty minutes, and heard the story that Loren was telling the baby. He knew that Lorens dad had left her and her mom when Loren was four, but he never understood why a man would leave his family and not look back. He always looked at Nora as a strong woman who endured a lot, but he knew for a fact that she didn't know how her words of encouragement had stuck with Loren all this time. Loren was who she was today because of how Nora had raised her. The women that he loved had a void in her life where her father should have been. He made a vow to himself that he would never let Loren feel that pain again. As he watched Loren fall into a deep sleep, he scooted down in the bed making sure she would be more comfortable. He wrapped his arms tighter around Loren and started to fall back asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. Photo Shoot

**Loren, Eddie, and baby Ryan woke up from a pretty goodnight rest. Eddie jumped out of bed to feed the baby, so that Loren wouldn't have to get back up. Loren didn't mind not getting up, she was happy just could just lie in bed for a little bit longer. Eddie came back in the room with the baby in one arm and the worm bottle in his other hand. He got back in the bed so that he could feed the baby. The morning went by smoothly, but not for long. While Eddie was feeding the baby, Loren's phone started to ring. When she answered the phone, she was surprised to hear Cam's voice seeing that she hadn't talked to him since graduation. Cam decided he didn't want to play sports anymore, he got interested in photography and wanted to peruse that as a career. Eddie wasn't the jealous type, but he knew how Cam felt about Loren at one point in time, and wasn't too thrilled to see he was trying to get back in touch with her. Loren was getting out of the bed to go and get dressed when Eddie stopped her. Loren didn't see why he was getting so upset, she was just doing a favor for an old friend.**

"So tell me, why you have to meet up Cam?" said an upset Eddie. "Cam is trying to get a portfolio together for some photography school he is trying to get into, and he needed one more model. I owe his a favor, why are you getting so mad?" Loren we really getting frustrated that Eddie was showing little trust in her. "I'm not getting mad. I just don't see why he had to call you. Why didn't he call Mel, or any of his other friends?" Eddie was now standing up, placing the baby back in his basinet. "Cam and I were closer. I guess that's why he asked me to help him." Loren started to walk to the closet to get an outfit to wear. "And how close would that be?" Eddie said in a questioning tone. "Excuse me?" said Loren now stepping out of the closet, making her way to the bathroom. "All I'm saying is that Cam, out of the blue, wants you to be a model for him for a portfolio? You can't blame me for getting upset." Eddie walked in the bath room and sat on the counter. "I'm telling you Eddie, you have nothing to worry about." Loren said as she was curling her hair. Loren knew that this was making Eddie a little upset, but at one point or another he would have to work with someone she might not be too fond of. So until then Eddie would just have to deal with it.

Eddie walked out of the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen grabbing a bagel, and making some much needed coffee. His anger quickly rose again when he caught a glimpse of what Loren was wearing. Loren had on a red mid drift that showed her belly button, with a black blazer, and tight skinny jeans. She was walking into the kitchen, putting her black heals on; when she saw Eddie avoiding looking her way. "Eddie…" Loren said in a questioning tone. Eddie met her eyes, but was not pleased with Loren at all. "Eddie I know that you aren't at all excited about this, but I would appreciate it if could not be so cold about it." Eddie didn't say anything to Loren; all he did was walk past her and sat on the sofa, sitting his bagel and coffee on the table. He knew that besides forgetting to put the toilet seat, Loren next pet peeve was being given the silent treatment.

Knowing what Eddie was doing, Loren walked over to Eddie and straddled her legs across his lap and started to kiss his neck. When he didn't put up a fight, she knew he was going to listen now. She made her way to his ear, nibbling on it, and then whispered softly "I belong to you and only you." She started to make her way along his jaw line and found his lips. She started by planting a small peck on his lips, testing how he would react. When he didn't pull back she went back in with a little passion. Eddie started to part his lips, allowing Loren to deepen the kiss seeing that she was taking the lead. Loren accepted the challenge by letting her thong explore inside Eddies mouth. As the kiss began to get more passionate, Loren started to a very familiar hardness between her legs. Now knowing that Eddie was starting to get a little too excited, she slowly started to part away from the kiss. Eddie lightly grunted before saying, "You make it hard for me to be mad at you." Loren smiled as she now knew for a fact that Eddie was powerless when it came to her. "I would love to continue this, but you know how I feel about breaking promises", Loren said as she looked deep into Eddies eyes. "Go before I change my mind", Eddie said swiftly moving Loren from off of him.

Loren was making her way out the door, but stopped to reassure Eddie not to worry. Eddie kissed Loren once more and told her that he was going be ok. Loren believed Eddie and walked out the door. Eddie sat on the sofa and started to wonder what may go on at the photo shoot. He started to let his thoughts get the better of him and started to worry like he said he wouldn't. Eddie couldn't take it anymore. He packed the baby's bag, carefully got the baby, and made their way out of the door. Eddie was going to make sure that this "Photo Shoot" was legit.


	28. Chapter 28

Eddie and Loren had just had somewhat of a heated argument over Loren going to a photo shoot for Cam, Loren's ex boyfriend. Eddie wasn't a fan of Cam and had a funny feeling about this "photo shoot". They settled their disagreement and Eddie promised Loren that he wouldn't worry while she was gone. Loren left out the door, believing Eddie, and was on her way. Eddie packed the baby up, and was on his way to dropped him off at Papa Max's house.

Max was curious as to why he had to babysit, so Eddie started to tell him what was going on. "This idiot just called out of the blue and asked her to be a model for him. Who does that? Dad I just don't feel right about this photo shoot."

Max laugh at Eddie, he knew he was paranoid. "Eddie, you trust Loren right?"

Eddie looked at his dad like he was crazy. "Of course I trust Loren, its Cam that I don't trust."

Max sat Eddie down and tried to talk some since into him. "Son, I'm telling you Loren is a smart girl. If she thought that Cam had some ulterior motive behind this photo shoot, she would see right through it. You have Loren, she loves you, don't mess it up because your letting you mind get the best of you."

Eddie thought hard about what Max was telling him, but he kept picturing Cam with his hands all over Loren and that wasn't sitting right with him. "Dad I get what you're saying, and you just might be right. Loren wouldn't put herself in something she knew she couldn't get out of, but I can't take any chances."

Max stud up and ran his hands through his hair, "Did you mess everything I just told you son? Loren is a big girl she can take care of herself Eddie."

Eddie looked up at his dad and knew he was right; Loren could take care of herself. Loren would be able to take care of Cam if she needed to, but he still wanted to see to that everything was going smoothly. Eddie hugged Max goodbye and was off to the photo shoot.

Loren arrived to Cam's photo shoot, not having any clue that Eddie was trailing close behind. Eddie was more determined than ever to prove to Loren that Cam was after more than just a friendly favor from her. To Eddie's surprise, the photo shoot was set up a pretty nice hotel. He was in his usual disguise, so no one really noticed him as he made his way around. He watched as Loren made her first outfit change, she looked beautiful. Eddie didn't like the way Cam was looking at her, but he couldn't make a seine just yet. About an hour had past, and Loren had made her way back by Cam in her fourth or fifth outfit. Eddie realized how crazy he was being so his was about to leave, until he heard Cam make a pass at Loren.

"Loren, thank you so much for coming and helping me out today." Cam said as he smiled at Loren.

Loren smiled and said, "No problem Cam, anything for a good friend."

Cam captured Loren's hands in his, sweetly saying "I've really missed you Lo and not as a friend. I wish you could see what we had was special. I really cared about you and you just dropped me for Eddie. I don't think you realized how much that hurt me Lo."

Loren face showed complete shock. She moved her hands away from his, nervously saying "Cam, you know that I never felt the same way about you that you did about me. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way, but the way I feel about you has nothing to do with Eddie."

Cam stud up from his chair, holding Loren loosely by the arm. "So you're telling me that if Eddie never came into the picture that you still wouldn't give me a chance?"

Loren turned her arm loose from Cam's hold and told him, "I'm saying that weather Eddie came into my life or not, me and you would be no more than friends."

Loren didn't want to continue this conversation with Cam so she began to walk away. Just when she was about to grab her bag off the table, Cam took it before she could. "Loren, please, I'm trying really hard not to get upset. You have no idea how much seeing you on T.V. and talk shows with Eddie drives me crazy. Just to know that you gave him the time of day drives me crazy. I bet he talked you into sleeping with him too."

Loren was starting to get upset now, as she began to walk toward Cam. "You are so out of line right now Cam. How dare you talk to me like that and question my relationship with Eddie. What goes on between us is between us, and has nothing to do with you. I should have listened to Eddie and never helped you out."

Cam laughed at Loren's reaction and continued to talk at her. "So your Eddie's puppy, you listen to every word he says? That's right you shouldn't bite the hand that feed you. I bet in order for you to keep your record deal you had to be his little sex slave. Sleeping around to get on top. Is that why your with him Loren, because if that's the case that's even lower than I thought you would stoop."

Loren slapped Cam across the face and started to yell at him saying, "I thought me and you were friends, but I can tell you are just a jealous prick, who gets mad because he doesn't always get what he wants. Are you upset because I love Eddie and not you? I thought you were better than this, but I guess not."

Just as she was walking away, Cam grabbed Loren by the wrist, and pushed her against the wall saying, "Don't push me Loren, I'm pouring my heart out to you and you treat me as if I'm nothing? Fame as really changed you Lo. The Loren I use to know cared about the people around her, and their feeling. But who are you? Who is this new Loren? I bet you don't even know who you are."

Loren pushed Cam away from her saying, "I'm the same Loren I have always been, but who are you? As far as I can remember, you didn't want to start talking to me until Eddie noticed my song. You didn't give me the time of day until I started getting a little buzz. Let's be real here Cam, if I wasn't a little bit famous would you have even asked me to help you out here today?" Cam was silent. "Exactly!"

Loren started to walk away again, when Cam pulled her in close saying, "Stop being a stuck up bitch Lo!"

Eddie had heard enough. He came flying out of the corner he was hiding in, coming to Loren's rescue. Eddie pulled Cam off of Loren, punching him directly in his face. Cam tried his hardest to fight back, but was no match for Eddies rage. Loren wasn't that shocked that Eddie had been spying on her, but was now thankful that he was. Security came rushing in and pulled Eddie off or Cam. As soon as Eddie got himself together, he ran to Loren's side.

"Lo, are you ok? Did that jackass hurt you?" Eddie said as he cupped Loren's cheeks.

"I'm fine Eddie. You didn't have to come here, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Loren explained as he gently rubbed Eddie's arms. She could tell Eddie was truly worried about her. Loren loved how protective he was of her, but at times he could be too protective. She guessed it was all out of love.

"Babe, I know your probably upset that I followed you here. I was so worried that Cam would try and make a pass at you, I guess I let my head take over instead of my heart." Eddie said in a clam but loving voice.

"If you weren't here then Cam wouldn't have got the crap beaten out of him, and I think he really deserved that." Loren said letting out a small laugh. "Thank you Eddie, I know I put on a big show, but I really don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."

Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren, embracing her in a tight hug. "Lo I told you I would always be here to protect you, even when you ask me not too. You Loren Tate are too precious to lose."

Loren looked up into Eddies eyes, and couldn't help but smile. The love of her life was there by her side without having to be asked to do so. She knew Eddie would protect her at all cost, but this all she needed to prove that. No other person had ever been there for Loren like Eddie had. Eddie was her knight in shining armor, there to rescue her from any danger. Eddie walked Loren to the car, holding her hand every step of the way. Eddie called Max and asked him to watch the baby for a little bit longer so that he and Loren could go out to dinner. Max agreed, telling Eddie take all the time he needed. Eddie knew Loren had been through it the past couple of days and need a break. A night on the town would do just fine. Loren and Eddie made it back to the penthouse to get ready, when some unexpected visitors came to see them with some shocking news.

**_Cliffhanger! Lol…Guess you have to wait till chapter 29 to see what happens._**


End file.
